


Love Story

by queeniesmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniesmoak/pseuds/queeniesmoak
Summary: Oliver e Felicity viviam em um verdadeiro conto de fadas. Ela, uma garota sem sorte, os pais se divorciaram quando ela era pequena, a mãe a deixou sob os cuidados do pai para conseguir uma vida melhor em Starling City e talvez a única coisa boa que lhe acontecera era ter um QI acima da média — o retrato perfeito de uma nerd. Ele, por outro lado, parecia ter roubado toda a sorte do mundo, herdeiro de uma empresa milionária, filho mais velho da mais influente família da cidade e com certeza o cara mais badalado de Starling City — afinal, qualquer porta se abre para um Queen.Ninguém jamais diria que pessoas tão diferentes se encontrariam um dia, mas eles se encontraram. E mais: se apaixonaram. Mudaram todas as rotas de seus planos para traçarem um caminho juntos. Um verdadeiro conto de fadas…E então, de repente, tudo estava findado. Os planos, as juras de amor, as promessas, nada mais existia. O motivo? Felicity gostaria de saber, porém não teve forças — e tampouco tempo —  para questionar. Só lhe restou assistir calada sua história de amor ser apagada da mente de Oliver enquanto ele jurava amor eterno à sua irmã adotiva.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Donna Smoak & Felicity Smoak, Felicity Smoak & Caitlin Snow, John Diggle & Oliver Queen, Moira Queen & Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak & Tommy Merlyn & Sara Lance & Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Quentin Lance/Donna Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> • Arrow infelizmente não me pertence, assim como The Flash e os personagens que serão citados, todos os créditos à DC e a CW por terem criado personagens fantásticos e histórias viciantes.  
> • Esta foi a minha primeira fic Olicity, assim como foi a minha primeira fic Arrow.  
> • É a primeira vez que uso a plataforma, estou animada para descobrir como ela funciona. Então, perdoem quaisquer erros.  
> • Eu espero sinceramente que gostem.

_ “Esse amor é difícil, mas é real / Não tenha medo, nós vamos sair dessa bagunça / É uma história de amor, querido, apenas diga sim” _

**_Love Story — Taylor Swift_ **

_ “Faltavam duas semanas para o baile de inverno da escola, mas Sara agia como se fosse na próxima noite. Ela estava visivelmente preocupada com a roupa que iria usar, afinal depois de ter o segundo melhor par para o baile o mínimo que ela merecia era o melhor vestido da ocasião. _

_ Diferentemente dos outros anos, o baile seria temático este ano e depois de inúmeras discussões entre os membros do corpo discente — do qual Sara fazia parte — ficou estabelecido que o tema seria “A corte dos sonhos”. Pelo que Sara havia me dito, se tratava de um baile no melhor estilo conto de fadas, onde todos seriam príncipes e princesas até que no fim da noite um casal fosse consagrado rei e rainha do baile. _

_ Sara estava animada, ela fazia parte da organização do baile e queria que tudo fosse o mais encantador possível, assim como o príncipe que lhe acompanharia durante toda noite, o glorioso Thomas Merlyn. _

_ Tommy, como ele era conhecido pelos corredores do Starling College, era filho de um dos empresários mais importantes de Starling City. Herdeiro da Global Merlyn, dono de uma fortuna incontável, Tommy era o típico playboy. As roupas caras, os carros de luxo, as festas enormes e uma coleção de corações despedaçados por sua causa contribuíram para tamanha popularidade. _

_ — Acho que você deveria reconsiderar, Licie — Sara disse, me chamando pelo apelido como uma tentativa de me fazer mudar de opinião. _

_ — Sara, eu já disse que não tenho a menor intenção de ir a esse baile — eu respondi pela milésima vez, torcendo para que ela não me fizesse justificar o motivo. _

_ Afinal, a história de que a CDF do clube de xadrez, da banda da escola e do grupo de informática não se encaixava nas festas das líderes de torcida e dos jogadores do colégio já não podia ser usada, já que Barry — meu melhor amigo e membro do clube de xadrez e do clube de ciências — iria ao baile com ninguém menos que Caitlin Snow, provavelmente a pessoa mais popular daquele colégio, depois de Laurel Lance, irmã gêmea de Sara. _

_ — E por que não? — Sara me olhou nos olhos me pressionando. _

_ — Porque não me sinto à vontade — respondi sincera, embora não fosse apenas esse o motivo. _

_ — E por causa de Laurel, não é? — Sara me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. — O que a vaca da minha irmã disse para você que te fez pensar em não ir ao baile? _

_ — Laurel não me disse nada — respondi indiferente. _

_ — Mentirosa! — Sara me acusou prontamente. — Conheço você desde que tinha sete anos Felicity Smoak, eu sei muito bem quando você mente para mim! _

_ — Okay — me dei por vencida. — Laurel e eu discutimos e ela me disse algumas coisas que não foram legais, para ser honesta, sua irmã é uma vaca. _

_ — Eu sabia! — Sara exclamou furiosa. — Não deixe a Laurel te intimidar Licie, vamos ao baile, vamos dançar muito! _

_ — Sara, o problema não é só esse — eu disse calmamente. _

_ — E qual seria? _

_ — Está implícito no contexto de ir ao baile que a pessoa deve ter um par, mas principalmente que esse par deve ser do mesmo nível que ela — eu expliquei para Sara, minha mais forte dentre todas as razões para não ir ao baile. — E a única pessoa que poderia ser o meu par é justamente uma exceção a essa regra — completei satisfeita com a minha justificativa. _

_ — Pois é... — Sara pareceu pensativa. — Você fala demais... Allen vai com a Snow, eles são ótimos juntos... Oliver não tem um par... — ela continuou pensativa. — Espera! — ela gritou de repente. — Oliver não tem um par!  _ Oh my God _ Felicity! Você vai com Oliver Queen. ” _

Se eu pudesse prever toda a confusão que tomaria conta da minha vida no exato momento em que Sara proferiu tais palavras eu jamais teria concordado com a sua sugestão. De todas as encrencas em que Sara me meteu — e eu admito nunca ter ao menos tentado me livrar delas — Oliver Queen foi sem dúvidas a mais perigosa.

Oliver era — e ainda é — o mais próximo que a civilização moderna irá chegar de um deus mitológico. Se eu pudesse relacioná-lo a um deles, provavelmente seria Apolo, o deus sol, aquele pelo qual todas suspiram. Todas, inclusive eu.

Se houvesse algum tipo de maldição sobre mim, certamente seria a de me apaixonar por Oliver Queen. Não que eu reclame dos seis anos em que nos conhecemos e fomos amigos, ou dos dois anos de namoro e um de noivado, mas o modo como acabou, bem, não foi dos melhores. E agora estou diante da minha TV vendo mais um jornal anunciar a minha desgraça.

“Oliver Queen vai casar! ”

Era o que dizia a maioria das reportagens dizia, após alguns paparazzi terem flagrado o herdeiro da QC em um jantar romântico com ninguém menos que Dinah Laurel Lance, a promotora da cidade, a aluna exemplar, a filha exemplar, a mulher exemplar.

Ela era a definição da palavra exemplo, ou pelo menos aparentava ser.

Laurel era o tipo de garota que tem os pais nas mãos, fazia-se de coitadinha, mas por dentro é o próprio diabo. Na escola, por exemplo, ela comandava o famoso “CheelerClub” que era nada mais nada menos que o grupo mais popular do lugar, repleto de líderes de torcidas, jogadores do time da escola, pessoas ricas e Laurel Lance.

Enquanto Laurel esbanjava sua beleza e atraia todos os olhares de orgulho e admiração, sobrava à Sara apenas as críticas. Sara não era como Laurel, fútil e cheia de manias. Sara tinha um sorriso simples no rosto e comentários divertidos em qualquer ocasião. Talvez tenha sido por isso que nós nos aproximamos.

Não que eu seja divertida como ela, ou até mesmo sociável, eu apenas sou eu. Primeira aluna da classe, formada no MIT, QI acima da média, tagarela em plantão e ex-namorada de Oliver Queen. Prazer, Felicity — completamente azarada — Smoak.

Ouvi a campainha de meu apartamento tocar. Ótimo, visita. Já não estava atrasada mesmo.

— Licie! — minha mãe gritou assim que eu abro a porta, me abraçando fortemente em seguida.

— Mãe?! — disse espantada, não é todos os dias que Donna Smoak aparece em minha porta.

— Ah que saudade do meu bebezinho — ela faz uma voz que deixaria qualquer criança traumatizada por soar incrivelmente idiota.

Minha mãe era o tipo que nunca iria envelhecer, as roupas exageradamente curtas e coladas ao corpo, a maquiagem sempre bem-feita, os saltos, e claro, a mente de uma adolescente maluca resumem perfeitamente a pessoa de Donna Smoak.

— Mãe — rolei os olhos — não sou um bebê.

— Para mim ainda é — ela respondeu entrando em meu apartamento. — Já disse que adoro esse lugar? Todas essas cores e esses móveis maravilhosos quem diria que um dia você teria o seu próprio cantinho?!

— Mãe — chamei-a arrastando a voz, mostrando claramente que eu queria que ela fosse direto ao ponto.

— Ah Felicity, você é uma estraga prazeres — ela disse, enquanto se sentava no sofá. — Parece até que não me quer por perto.

— Não é isso, é que eu estou atrasada — disse a verdade, se não fosse isso eu certamente aceitaria sua companhia, eu estava mesmo precisando de algo fora do normal para espairecer as ideias. E não há nada mais fora do normal que Donna Smoak.

— Você trabalha demais Licie — ela disse me encarando com certo pesar nos olhos. — Não tem tempo para nos visitar, Quentin sente sua falta nos almoços em família. Às vezes penso que era tudo melhor quando você trabalha em Central City, com o Dr. Wells. Desde que veio para Starling e começou a trabalhar para os Queen parece que só se distancia mais da gente.

Pude sentir o peso de suas palavras em minha consciência. Ela tinha razão, desde que voltei para Starling as coisas estavam um pouco fora de ordem — e com um pouco eu quero dizer muito.

Eu havia voltado há mais ou menos seis meses, depois de ouvir inúmeras reclamações de Oliver e de minha mãe. Não que eles fizessem um complô ou algo do tipo, afinal eles não se conheciam, bem pelo menos não se conheciam do jeito certo. Porque, convenhamos, quem não conhece Oliver Queen nessa cidade?

Nesse meio tempo eu me dividida entre correr atrás de um apartamento, correr atrás de um emprego e tentar impedir Oliver de me contratar para qualquer cargo que fosse na sua empresa. E embora hoje eu trabalhe lá, vamos deixar claro que foi por mérito próprio e um pouquinho de sorte.

— Eu sei mãe — eu admiti, sentando-me ao seu lado. — E eu sinto muito. Não quero ser a filha ingrata, mas é que aconteceram tantas coisas ultimamente.

— Então fale comigo Felicity — ela assumiu o seu tom conselheira. Se ela soubesse como eu queria poder falar.

— Não hoje — afirmei. — Mas me diga: o que te traz aqui, a essa hora?

— Vim te fazer um convite — ela respondeu sorridente, com olhos brilhando. Nada de bom poderia vir disso, absolutamente nada. — Amanhã, às 20h lá em casa vamos dar um jantar em comemoração ao aniversário de Laurel. A família toda tem que estar presente, os Queen irão, e você sabe como eu provavelmente irei ficar desconfortável perto de Moira. Ela vai me olhar estranho.

— Mãe, todo mundo te olha estranho — eu disse e ela me olhou brava. — A questão é que eu não posso ir.

— Por que não?

_ “Porque até algumas semanas atrás eu estava dormindo com o noivo dela. ” _ , eu pensei em dizer, mas era melhor não espalhar esse tipo de coisa perto da minha mãe.

— Porque Laurel me odeia — respondi de forma simples e direta, pois sabia que ela não iria questionar.

— Imagine, vocês não se veem há anos...

— Há cinco anos mãe, os cinco anos mais felizes da minha vida.

— Aquilo era implicância de criança, você sabe que Laurel sempre foi um poço de ciúmes.

_ “Oh sim eu sei, e como sei... Lembra do meu primeiro computador? Aquele em que ela ‘acidentalmente’ derrubou água? Pois é, aquilo foi um sinal de ciúme. ” _

— Ok mãe, se eu disser que vou a senhora me deixa trocar de roupa e ir trabalhar? — perguntei dando-me por vencida, afinal eu estava atrasada.

— Claro meu bebê! — Donna bateu palmas animadas.

— Então, amanhã às 20h, aniversário da Laurel — disse tentando passar a ela a segurança de quem iria, o que obviamente não iria acontecer. — Combinado.

— Ótimo — ela correu e me abraçou fortemente. — Agora vou deixar você trabalhar. Mamãe ama você — ela gritou enquanto fechava a porta do meu apartamento.

Segui para meu quarto, precisava me trocar e correr para a empresa. Vai ser um longo dia. Assim que cheguei ao meu departamento fui avisada que me solicitaram no andar da presidência. O andar onde Oliver passava a maior parte do seu tempo, eu só torcia para que não tivesse sido ele a me chamar.

Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram eu pude encarar as paredes de vidro daquele andar. Tudo era tão transparente e tão frágil que eu não conseguia parar de questionar o porquê.

— Meu pai queria mostrar a todos que não tinha nada a esconder, que o que acontecesse aqui seria visto por todos, fosse algo bom ou ruim — a voz rouca às minhas costas me fez prender a respiração por um momento.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Não queria encará-lo. Não queria lembrar das coisas boas que aconteceram entre nós. Mas eu precisava olhar em seus olhos e tentar encontrar algum pequeno sinal de que ele ainda era meu.

Então eu virei e me deparei com aquele par de olhos azuis brilhantes me encarando como dois globos de luzes, o que fez com que a minha mente vagasse para longe. Muito longe.

_ “A festa acontecia do lado de dentro da casa, eu podia ouvir a música eletrônica alta tentando abafar alguns gritos de extrema felicidade de alguns adolescentes. Da varanda da casa eu via a lua e as estrelas no céu brilhando muito mais que os globos de luzes que a pouco eu encarava no salão. Eu não deveria ter vindo. Sair de casa nesse imenso vestido de gala foi definitivamente a pior coisa que eu havia feito na vida. _

_ Eu deveria ter ouvido Sara. Teria sido mil vezes melhor ser mais uma de Oliver Queen que a abandonada pelo Cooper. _

_ Lá estava eu no único lugar que eu havia jurado nunca estar: no fundo do poço. Eu havia sido humilhada, de várias formas em uma única noite, mas ainda insistia em estar aqui. Por quê? O que de tão importante teria esse baile repleto de pessoas mesquinhas e egoístas com quem eu provavelmente nunca troquei uma palavra nos quatro anos no Starling College. Não havia nada para mim ali. Nada. _

_ Me virei para ir embora, decidida a inventar qualquer desculpa à Sara por sair às pressas. E foi então que eu o vi. Ali passando por entre a multidão. Desviando de vários casais, eu o vi. E ele me viu também. _

_ — Oi — foi tudo o que ele precisou dizer para que meu coração pulasse dentro do peito. _

_ — Oi — eu respondi sem graça. _

_ — Você deve ser Felicity — ele me disse me encarando e o medo se apoderou de mim. Ele era bom demais para ser apenas gentil comigo. — Oliver Queen, o cara com quem você não quis vir ao baile. _

_ Eu não sei exatamente quanto tempo eu fiquei sem respirar. Então ele era Oliver Queen? Definitivamente, muito mais bonito e atraente do que eu esperava. _

_ — Eu… bem… eu… — eu não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Eu estava intimidada, tanto pela atitude ousada dele de vir falar comigo quanto pela presença dele. _

_ — Se for um pedido de desculpas que você pretende formular — Oliver começou calmamente. — Guarde. Vamos dançar — ele me estendeu a mão. _

_ Eu sabia que no momento em que aceitasse o convite, todo mundo saberia sobre isso. Todo mundo, principalmente Laurel. Mas era como Sara havia me dito na última tentativa de me convencer a vir ao baile com Oliver: “Oliver não quis Laurel, logo ela não tem que se intrometer na vida dele. ” _

_ Apoiei minha mão trêmula sobre a dele e deixei que ele me guiasse para o meio do salão. Eu podia sentir alguns olhares sobre nós, mas tudo o que importava era o que se passava entre a gente naquele momento. “ _

— Srta. Smoak? — eu agradeci mentalmente quando a voz de Walter preencheu o ambiente.

— Sr. Steele — me virei para encarar o homem. — Disseram que a minha presença foi solicitada aqui na presidência, em que posso ser útil?

— Preciso que a senhorita me ajude com um imprevisto — ele disse de forma casual. — Por favor me acompanhe.

— Claro — respondi dando o meu melhor sorriso. — Com licença, Mr Queen — disse encarando-o brevemente e segui Walter até sua sala.

Walter era um homem bom, um patrão bom. Ele sempre fora gentil comigo, desde o primeiro dia, mesmo depois de eu entrar surtando na sua sala por achar que seria demitida. Então qualquer coisa que ele me pedisse eu faria.

Concluir a tarefa de Walter foi fácil, difícil era não querer questionar o motivo que o levou a fazer uma investigação minuciosa a respeito de um garoto de nome Roy Harper.

— Sr Steele — eu disse atraindo a sua atenção — eu sei que vou me arrepender disso, mas o que esse Roy aprontou para que o senhor tivesse que o investigar?

Ele me olhou de forma estranha. E por um momento eu temi perder algo mais que o emprego, algo como a minha vida, por exemplo.

— Desculpe senhor — eu me apressei em dizer. — Não tenho nada a ver com isso. Embora seja uma surpresa um homem da sua importância se preocupar com um ex-presidiário órfão, quer dizer ele é só um garoto. Está prestes a completar vinte e um anos, eu não sei o que o senhor poderia ter contra ele.

— Srta. Smoak — o senhor Walter me chamou e eu pude me dar conta de que só havia piorado a minha situação. — O garoto, Roy, é amigo da minha enteada. Estava pensando em oferecer o emprego de office-boy aqui na QC.

— Oh, eu sinto muito se pareceu que eu estava pensando mal do senhor não foi minha intenção — eu estava vermelha, com certeza. Walter era um homem bom, eu não tinha o direito de insinuar o que quer que fosse a respeito dele.

— Tudo bem Srta. Smoak — ele disse. — Já estou acostumado com as suas divagações, acho até que elas são divertidas. Mas não comente isso com ninguém, ou nos causará problemas — ele riu sutilmente e eu o acompanhei. — Agora pode ir, acho que já tomei muito o seu tempo. Obrigado.

— Eu que agradeço a confiança. Com licença.

Sai da sala de Walter Steele e segui rumo ao elevador pronta para voltar ao meu andar, quando ouvi uma voz me chamar.

— Srta. Smoak? — Dinah Drake, a secretária de Oliver vinha apressada em minha direção.

Respirei fundo, o que ela poderia querer comigo.

— Dinah — chamei-a pelo nome. — Por favor me chame de Felicity.

— Tudo bem, Felicity — ela sorriu e continuou: — Mr Queen deseja vê-la.

Oh não. Deus isso não.

— Claro — respondi e me dirigi até a sala de meu ex-noivo.

Queria poder dizer que percorri o pequeno trajeto de forma tranquila, que minhas pernas não bambearam e que eu não estava suando mais que um maratonista em dia de prova. Mas eu estava verdadeiramente aterrorizada. Não havia motivo para isso, ou havia?

— Mandou me chamar? — eu disse colocando a cabeça para dentro da sala.

Ele me encarou por um instante antes de sorrir levemente e me deixar entrar. Deveria existir uma lei que proibisse Oliver Queen de usar ternos, aquela visão era muito tentadora. E eu só queria me jogar nos braços dele e despi-lo vagarosamente.

Deus, pareço minha mãe falando.

— Felicity — ele disse meu nome e eu senti meu corpo todo se arrepiar. — Esse é John Diggle, meu amigo e guarda-costas.

Olhei para Oliver incrédula, ele realmente estava me apresentando para alguém da vida dele? Justo agora? Por quê?

— É um prazer conhecê-la Srta. Smoak, Oliver fala bastante a seu respeito — o homem, alto e de postura militar, me ofereceu a mão e eu a apertei prontamente tentando entender o que estava se passando por ali.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo Mr Diggle, gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo, mas o senhor Queen nunca me falou sobre o senhor — respondi da maneira mais profissional possível.

Mas a verdade é que eu estava com raiva, nunca escondi ninguém de Oliver e ele me esconde um amigo.

— Felicity — Oliver me chamou. — Ele sabe.

Okay, então ele sabia. Ótimo. Eu poderia surtar. Mas preferi fazer algo que eu estava com vontade de fazer desde o nosso término.

— Sabe do que Mr Queen? — me fiz de desentendida.

— Sabe sobre nós — ele respondeu sem perder a pose.

— Nós? — eu sabia que estava o incomodando com toda aquela dissimulação, mas iria até o fim. — Não sei do que o senhor está falando.

— Fe.li.ci.ty — ele disse pausadamente. — Ele sabe que nós estávamos juntos. Que éramos um casal.

— Sabe também que eu prendia você? Que te sufocava? — respondi sem evitar a raiva. — Então ele deve ter uma excelente imagem da minha pessoa.

Oliver iria responder, mas o barulho da porta se abrindo violentamente e a voz desesperada de Dinah o impediram.

— Desculpe Mr Queen, eu avisei que o senhor estava ocupado — a secretária disse.

Oliver havia perdido a cor. Parecia que tinha visto um fantasma.

— Não se preocupe Srta. Drake — ele disse calmamente depois de alguns instantes, Oliver não costumava chamar a secretária pelo sobrenome, então eu realmente me preocupei com quem havia acabado de entrar.

Quando estava pronta para me virar e encarar a pessoa, ouvi a última voz que desejava ouvir:

— O que pensa que faz na sala do meu noivo Felicity Smoak?

_ “ Eu não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficamos ali, no meio da pista dançando. Ou qual era o significado das palavras que Oliver sussurrava em meu ouvido enquanto dançávamos uma música romântica. Tudo o que eu desejava, era não ter que ir para casa. _

_ Senti meu corpo ser jogado para frente de uma forma nada sutil e me separei de Oliver para encarar a pessoa que havia esbarrado em mim. Laurel nos olhava furiosa, enquanto ao longe Sara e Tommy paravam de dançar e vinham em nossa direção. Felizmente Caitlin e Barry chegaram primeiro e nos arrastaram para um lugar mais particular, onde Laurel poderia fazer escândalo sem estragar a festa que eles tiveram tanto cuidado para montar. _

_ Estávamos os sete em um dos quartos da casa, quando Laurel começou a gritar: _

_ — Então você acha que pode roubar o MEU namorado, Felicity Smoak? — ela me olhava furiosa e eu só queria sair dali. Mais humilhação. Eu não merecia isso, merecia? _

_ — Não sou seu namorado Laurel, — Oliver respondeu no mesmo tom que ela — deixei de ser há muito tempo. Você sabe. _

_ — Além do mais — Tommy se meteu na conversa — você viu o Oliver com várias garotas no colégio, mesmo quando vocês namoravam. Qual a diferença agora? _

_ — A diferença é que eu ainda era a namorada do Oliver, a diferença é que o casal mais popular da escola tinha seus altos e baixos, mas permanecia junto — ela gritava cada vez mais alto. — Mas a partir do momento em que Oliver apareceu aqui, sozinho e foi atrás dela — ela apontou para mim. — Tudo ficou diferente. _

_ — Isso é ridículo da sua parte — Caitlin disse em minha defesa. _

_ — Claro que a Santa Snow iria se pronunciar — Laurel disse sarcástica. — O que esse nerdzinho te ofereceu para vir ao baile com ele? _

_ — Barry me ofereceu respeito e caráter — Caitlin gritou pela primeira vez desde que eu a conhecia. — Coisa que o seu tipo de gente, o seu tipo de cara, não tem! _

_ — O meu tipo de gente? — Laurel riu. — Espero que Tommy e Ollie não levem para o lado pessoal. Pois eles são o meu tipo de gente — ela encarou os dois e depois se fixou em Oliver. — Fique longe dela, Ollie. Ela não é como as garotas com quem você se diverte. Ela não tem nada para te oferecer. _

_ — Eu não entendo o porquê de você pensar que eu vou escutar ou até mesmo obedecer a você — Oliver disse mantendo a calma. — Não me interessa se Felicity pode ou não me oferecer o que quer que seja. _

_ — Oh! Que gracinha! — ela fingiu uma emoção. — Não vai dizer nada pequena nerd? — Laurel me olhou se aproximando perigosamente enquanto eu dava passos para trás. _

_ — Laurel! — Sara gritou. _

_ — Eu não vou bater nela, se é isso que te preocupa irmãzinha — Laurel me olhou de cima a baixo. — Ela não vale o esforço. Não vê? Tire o vestido caro, provavelmente alugado, a maquiagem bem-feita no melhor estilo que só uma Lance poderia fazer, tire também as joias, bijuterias obviamente, solte o cabelo e voilá — ela me olhou com um brilho maligno — não sobra nada. Porque é isso que você é, Felicity Smoak, nada. _

_ — Laurel! — eu ouvi Oliver gritar antes que eu pudesse sair pela porta sem rumo. “ _

— Laurel — Oliver a repreendeu.

— Não se preocupe Mr Queen — disse no meu melhor tom de pessoa paciente e me virei para encarar Laurel.

Ela estava diferente. Estava mais magra e loira. Há cinco anos, quando nos vimos pela última vez, Laurel tinha os cabelos castanho-escuros e compridos. Hoje eles passavam apenas alguns centímetros dos ombros.

— Devo repetir a pergunta Felicity? — ela me encarou com os braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos, mas mantendo o olhar de quem se achava superior.

Como eu queria jogar na cara dela que era na minha cama que o noivo dela havia passado os últimos anos. Mas respirei fundo, sabia que dizer isso era o mesmo que assinar a minha morte. Laurel não iria cansar de esfregar na minha cara que depois de anos era para ela que Oliver havia corrido.

— Laurel — eu disse — eu trabalho aqui. É inevitável que em algum momento o seu noivo — não disfarcei o meu desprezo ao dizer tal coisa — precise dos meus serviços.

— Eu sei bem o tipo de serviço que você quer oferecer ao meu noivo — Laurel levantou a sobrancelha de forma desdenhosa.

Ela estava mesmo insinuando o que eu achava que ela estava insinuando?

_ “Calma Felicity, conte até três. Ela só quer te provocar. Ela só sabe fazer isso. ” _ , eu repetia para mim mesma numa tentativa de controlar a minha vontade de bater nela.

— Laurel — Oliver disse irritado. — Felicity está aqui porque John precisa de um favor. Ela é a melhor do departamento de TI, além de ser de extrema confiança. Essa sua cena não faz o menor sentido.

Laurel não respondeu, apenas bufou de forma nada discreta e passou por mim esbarrando em meu ombro e fazendo com que eu me desequilibrasse momentaneamente. Afinal quantos anos tinha Laurel Lance?

Se aproximando de Oliver ela fez o que qualquer garota mimada e popular faria ao ver o namorado conversando com a nerd: puxou Oliver e o beijou. Se é que eu poderia chamar aquilo de beijo.

Eu queria vomitar, provavelmente eu iria vomitar. A qualquer momento, eu sabia disso.

Quando os dois finalmente se separaram Laurel me olhou vitoriosa, enquanto Oliver não se dignou a me encarar, apenas olhou de forma significativa para John que balançou a cabeça de forma positiva.

— Srta. Smoak? — John me chamou e eu o encarei. — Podemos ir até a sua sala tratar de negócios?

— Na verdade eu não tenho uma sala, é mais um cubículo, mas sinta-se à vontade para me acompanhar — respondi sorrindo para ele que sorriu de volta. — Com licença Mr Queen.

Não esperei resposta e tão pouco me despedi de Laurel, apenas sai da sala com John Diggle em meu encalço.

— Oliver não a ama — John comentou e eu fiquei em dúvida se ele falava de Laurel ou não. — Eu vi o modo como ele olha para você, os olhos dele brilhavam enquanto você estava perto. O modo como ele falava sobre Felicity Smoak era único.

— Aparentemente você não o conhece tão bem — disse com um pouco de amargura. — Ou não o via há muito tempo. Oliver não estava feliz comigo. Acho que nunca esteve.

— Está enganada Srta. Smoak — ele me respondeu.

— Por favor, me chame de Felicity, Mr. Diggle — disse sorrindo, afinal para alguém que, aparentemente, sabia tanto sobre mim não havia motivo para formalidades.

— John — ele me respondeu e eu automaticamente entendi o que ele estava dizendo. Estava pondo fim na barreira que existia entre nós, deixando claro que poderíamos ter um relacionamento mais pessoal.

— Claro, John.

Passei grande parte da minha manhã desenvolvendo para John um sistema para gerenciar sua empresa de segurança. Aparentemente aquilo era um trabalho por fora da QC, o que explicava Oliver ter me chamado para realizá-lo.

Pelo que eu havia entendido, John — que era um ex-militar — e sua esposa Lyla, também ex-militar, estavam investindo em um novo ramo e Oliver havia se oferecido para ser sócio do casal. Aparentemente ele entraria com o capital e os dois com todo o resto.

Oliver era um bom empreendedor. Tinha sua boate no Glades, a Verdant, onde ele passava a maior parte de suas noites. Era o CEO da maior e mais próspera empresa de Starling City. E agora seria sócio de um investimento muito lucrativo e que estava crescendo de forma violenta em Starling.

Afinal todos os playboys e patricinhas milionários de Starling estavam inseguros com a criminalidade do Glades que aumentava a cada dia. Pensar no Glades me lembrou o jovem Roy Harper, que o Sr Steele me pediu para investigar, não era culpa dele ter se tornado um ladrão. O lugar onde cresceu, somado à falta de condições e a pais muito doentes, não lhe ofereceu muitas opções de escolha.

Quando meu expediente finalmente acabou, mal pude acreditar. Estava exausta. Sai apressada para chegar a minha vaga o quanto antes. Não sabia se Oliver já havia ido para casa, mas queria evitar um encontro.

Infelizmente, para mim, isso não ocorreu. Ali diante dos meus olhos estavam Oliver e Laurel envoltos no beijo mais selvagem que alguém poderia dar. Senti as lágrimas nos meus olhos, eu sabia que aquilo não deveria me afetar, os dois haviam se beijado na minha frente mais cedo. Mas aquilo era diferente. Eu queria correr dali, correr para longe, sem olhar para trás.

_ “ A pessoa que disse que saltos e corrida não combinam estava certa. Junte isso à uma escada imensa e a uma Felicity com os olhos repletos de lágrimas e tem-se o desastre ambulante que eu era naquele momento. Não sei quanto tempo levei para descer as escadas e muito menos quanto tempo gastei para encontrar uma saída daquele local. A única certeza que eu possuía era que precisava me distanciar daquele local. _

_ De todas as vezes que eu havia sido humilhada naquela noite, a última sem dúvidas iria me atormentar pelo resto da vida. Quem Laurel pensava que era para dizer coisas tão horríveis para mim? Como ela capaz de ser tão má? Tão mimada? Talvez tenha sido esse o motivo que levou Sara a se afastar da irmã. _

_ Sara era uma pessoa tão doce, tão gentil, sempre disposta a ajudar as pessoas. Mas Laurel não conseguia ser assim, havia algo de ruim dentro dela que dificilmente iria embora. _

_ E pensar que minutos antes eu estava nas nuvens. Envolta pelos braços de Oliver Queen, respirando o perfume caro e marcante dele, ouvindo-o dizer que gostaria de me encontrar depois dessa noite, questionando se eu desejava o mesmo. Isso antes de Laurel. _

_ Antes de Laurel eu teria dito sim, teria me permitido cair em uma aventura amorosa ao lado de Oliver Queen. _

_ Mas agora não. Não quero vê-lo de novo. Não quero encontrá-lo de novo, porque sei que se isso acontecer Laurel fará da minha vida o pior dos infernos. _

_ Não existe conto de fadas quando se trata da nerd do clube de xadrez e do popular playboy do time da escola. Oliver não seria o meu príncipe e eu estava mais do que longe de ser sua princesa. _

_ — Licie! — eu ouvia Sara gritar em algum lugar. _

_ Eu havia finalmente parado de correr. Estava cansada, suando pelo enorme jardim. Por mais que quisesse fugir dela, eu não iria conseguir. Não enquanto meus pulmões lutavam para conseguir um pouco de oxigênio. _

_ — Licie! — agora era Caitlin quem gritava. _

_ Não respondi, ao invés disso procurei um lugar entre as várias árvores e me escondi. Patética. Quem foge dos próprios amigos? _

_ — Licie! — outra voz, Barry, eu sabia que era ele. _

_ “Por favor, vão embora, por favor”, eu implorava mentalmente. Eu só queria ficar sozinha. Longe de todos eles. Eu queria apenas poder chorar em paz. _

_ — Felicity! — a luta dos meus pulmões cessou ao ouvir Oliver me chamar. _

_ “Ele não, por favor. Ele não”. _

_ Eu estava encurralada, eu sabia. Fechei meus olhos e tentei ao máximo respirar sem fazer barulho, apenas ouvindo-os me chamar. _

_ — Procurei dentro da casa — Tommy dizia notavelmente cansado. — Nem sinal dela. Acho que ela foi embora. _

_ — Droga! — Oliver disse furioso. — Eu vou matar sua irmã, Sara. Eu juro que vou. _

_ — Não se eu fizer isso antes — Sara respondeu. — Laurel é a pior dentre todas as vadias do mundo. Como eu posso ter uma irmã dessas! Inferno! _

_ Sara estava furiosa com Laurel, eu sabia. E sabia também que a situação entre as duas nunca mais seria a mesma depois dessa festa. Mas honestamente, eu não me importava. Laurel não se importou com o que eu iria sentir enquanto me humilhava, eu não me importo com o que ela vai sentir quando Sara quebrar de vez o vínculo entre elas. _

_ Quando o sol bateu nos meus olhos pela manhã eu mal pude acreditar que estava em casa. Sentia meus pés doerem, mas eu não me importava. Eu estava em casa, ou parcialmente em casa, já que minha casa havia passado a ser a residência dos Lance, mas eu havia dito ao meu pai que passaria o fim de semana com ele e a esposa na casa que a família dela tinha em Starling City. _

_ Olhei para o relógio ao lado da cama. Meio-dia. Me assustei. Levantei correndo, indo até o banheiro tomar um banho para ao menos parecer apresentável na hora do almoço. Escovei os dentes com pressa, não tinha realmente um motivo, mas eu o fiz mesmo assim. _

_ Quando cheguei na cozinha, vi meu pai sentado em uma das cadeiras lendo um jornal tranquilamente. _

_ — Bom dia — eu disse baixo. _

_ — Bom dia luz do meu dia — ele respondeu, como sempre respondia desde que eu me lembrava. — Como foi o baile ontem? — ele perguntou interessado. _

_ — Chato — menti. — Não sirvo para essas coisas. _

_ — Você espera que eu acredite nisso? — ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas. _

_ — O que quer que eu diga? — me sentei de frente para ele dando-me por vencida. Eu sabia que ele sabia a verdade. _

_ — Duas coisas apenas. Quem era o garoto que estava gritando na sua janela ontem a noite — ele me olhou deixando o jornal de lado. — E foi por causa dele que você voltou para casa chorando? _

_ Eu congelei. Não me lembrava de ninguém gritando na minha janela. Ou me lembrava. Mas eu poderia jurar que estava sonhando. _

_ — Oliver — deixei escapar num sussurro. _

_ — Queen? — ele me olhou interessado. — Não existem tantos Oliver’s nessa cidade. Foi ele quem te fez chorar? _

_ — Não diretamente — eu respondi dizendo a verdade. Oliver não tinha culpa de nada. — A ex-namorada dele nos viu dançando e não gostou. _

_ — Ótimo, então eu fiz bem — ele disse voltando a pegar o jornal e eu o encarei sem entender. — Quando mandei ele ficar longe de você. “ _


	2. Chapter 2

_ “Se nos amássemos de novo, eu juro que te amaria direito / Eu voltaria no tempo e mudaria tudo, mas não posso fazer isso / Então se a sua porta está trancada, eu entendo” _

**_Back to December — Taylor Swift_ **

— Ollie! — Laurel exclamou sorrindo assim que abriu a porta para mim e minha família. — Vamos, entrem.

A casa do pai de Laurel era aconchegante, os móveis em tons amadeirados tinham certo luxo e requinte, mas as almofadas coloridas espalhadas pelo sofá chamavam mais a atenção.

— Capitão Lance — cumprimentei o com um aperto de mão firme. Se anos atrás eu tinha medo desse homem, hoje eu tenho um enorme respeito por tudo o que ele fez por Starling.

— Oliver — ele respondeu ao meu cumprimento. — Essa é minha esposa — ele disse enquanto uma bonita mulher loira se aproximava de nós trazendo Sara e Tommy consigo. — Donna Smoak.

Smoak? Como Felicity Smoak? Isso seria possível? Eu não deveria encará-la, mas precisava encontrar algo nela que me lembrasse Felicity. O problema é que além da cor do cabelo elas não tinham nada em comum. Talvez a preferência por cores extravagantes, talvez.

— Desculpe-me, é um prazer conhecê-la senhora Smoak — eu respondi cumprimentando-a.

— Não temos uma funcionária com esse sobrenome na QC? — Thea perguntou genuinamente pensativa, assim como eu ela estava tentando ligar os pontos. Eu realmente gostaria de saber quando foi exatamente que Felicity e Laurel se tornaram irmãs. E o porquê de nenhuma delas ter me dito isso.

— Talvez, Thea — Walter respondeu aparentemente tentando se lembrar. — São muitos funcionários.

— É uma moça do departamento de TI querido — minha mãe disse. — Felícia…

— Felicity — eu a corrigi, sabia que ela havia feito de propósito. Ela conhecia Felicity. Bem mais do que eu gostaria que conhecesse.

_ “— Oliver escute, você vai ser casar com Laurel, por bem ou por mal — minha mãe dizia enquanto se sentava na cadeira do antigo escritório de meu pai. _

_ — Não pode me obrigar a isso mãe — respondi, ainda de pé. _

_ — Tem razão, mas eu posso demitir sua namoradinha — ela disse cruzando os braços. _

_ Então ela sabia sobre Felicity. Deus, ela sabia. _

_ — Como é mesmo o nome dela? Felipa... Felícia... Ah Felicity! Felicity Smoak. Realmente acha que eu não conheço você? — ela me encarou de forma dura. — Sabia que não havia peça alguma no colégio da Thea. Sabia que você estava planejando se casar com aquela desqualificada. Só precisei contratá-la para te impedir de fazer essa besteira. _

_ — Deixe Felicity fora disso! — eu gritei socando a mesa com toda minha força. _

_ — Case-se com Laurel — ela tornou a repetir num tom extremamente calmo. _

_ — Será que não entende? Não pode controlar minha vida! Não pode brincar com os sonhos de alguém! Não pode me obrigar a casar com Laurel! _

_ — Laurel está esperando um filho seu, Oliver! — minha mãe gritou também. — Um filho! Ele é a continuação do seu legado! Do nosso legado! Ele tem o sangue de um Queen! Não pode abandoná-lo por conta da filha de uma garçonete qualquer. _

_ — Quem garante que esse filho é meu? _

_ — Oliver, é de Laurel que estamos falando. Ela é uma garota decente, de boa família, o pai dela é um exemplo para as gerações futuras, a mãe também. Ela nunca mentiria — minha mãe falava com aquele ar de superioridade, de quem sabia de tudo. — E além do mais, você sempre volta para ela, uma noite qualquer Oliver, em que você estava cansado demais, em que você não queria saber daquela sem noção. Uma noite e você escreveu seu futuro ao lado de Laurel. _

_ — Isso é mentira. Eu nunca trairia Felicity. Nunca! Eu a amo. Aceite isso. Eu não vou me casar com Laurel por um filho que eu nem sei se é meu. ” _

— Isso mesmo! — Donna exclamou animada. — É a minha garotinha. Embora ela não goste que eu a chame assim.

— Por falar em Felicity — Sara pronunciou — onde ela está? Você a convidou não é Laurel?

— Claro — Laurel sorriu.

— Que bom, seria muito constrangedor ela aparecer aqui de repente e ser pega de surpresa com essa festa de noivado repentina — Sara completou com um sorriso travesso. — Hey Ollie — ela veio até mim me abraçando. — Depois eu te conto a história toda — ela cochichou. — Thea, Senhora Queen, Walter — ela abraçou minha irmã e apertou a mão dos dois últimos.

— Espero que não se incomodem com a minha presença — Tommy disse. — Me sinto um intruso, mas Sara insistiu que eu viesse. Praticamente me obrigou.

— Fico feliz que ela tenha feito isso Tommy — eu disse o abraçando. — Há quanto tempo não nos vemos?

— Desde que eu assumi a Merlyn Global em Coast City e você assumiu a QC aqui em Starling, logo depois da faculdade, nós nos víamos em algumas conferências, como dois empresários — ele respondeu. — Como amigos acho que a última vez foi há dois anos, em Central City. Com Cait, Allen e o resto da turma.

O resto da turma englobava Felicity e Sara. Mas Tommy não parecia disposto a entregar isso.

— Acho que vamos mudar isso não é? — eu perguntei sorrindo. — Soube que você vai assumir a vice-presidência da sede da MG aqui em Starling. Só não traga Sara, por favor, deixe sua secretária em Coast City, pelo bem das nossas saídas.

— Hey! — Sara protestou. — Sou uma ótima secretária. Tommy não viveria sem mim.

— Detesto concordar com ela — Tommy riu. — Mas desta vez ela tem razão. Ter Sara na empresa foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Além de uma ótima amiga ela é uma ótima funcionária.

— Vamos nos sentar? — Laurel disse mudando o foco da conversa.

Eu, minha mãe, Walter, Thea e Quentin a seguimos para a sala de jantar que era separada da sala de estar por uma parede. Sentamo-nos à mesa para esperar Donna e os outros. Minha mãe e Laurel falavam de algo que eu não conseguia ouvir.

Talvez por não querer ouvir. Eu estava frustrado. Havia conhecido a mãe de Felicity, da qual ela sempre falou com muita admiração e carinho, em uma situação completamente diferente do que eu havia imaginado durante anos. Eu não queria ser apresentado à Donna Smoak como noivo da sua enteada, queria ter sido apresentado a ela como seu genro, futuro marido de sua filha.

E pensar que eu achava ruim a forma como conheci o pai de Felicity há alguns anos. Comparado a isso, gritar na janela de Felicity vestido de príncipe encantado e ser escorraçado da casa dela não havia sido tão ruim.

— Desculpe — a voz de Felicity surgiu de repente do outro lado da parede. Meu corpo estremeceu. Aquilo era o fim. Definitivamente o nosso fim. — Eu estou atrasada? — eu a ouvi dizer com o mesmo tom irônico que ela usava quando eu esquecia de alguma coisa importante. — É óbvio que eu estou atrasada, eu sempre me atraso para eventos importantes para os quais eu fui convidada — ela riu sem humor e eu me permiti encarar Laurel que parecia ter visto algum fantasma. — O que é engraçado porque eu não fui convidada. Então é uma grande coincidência — eu ouvia os passos, apressados, irritados, do modo como eu só havia ouvido uma vez. E então ela chegou a sala de jantar atrás de Donna, com Sara e Tommy às suas costas. — Desculpem, pelo que quer que tenham ouvido — ela pareceu notar que havia falado alto demais. — Como vai Sr. Steele? Sra. Queen? Srta. Thea? Oli… digo, Sr. Queen?

— Felicity Smoak — Thea disse visivelmente animada. — Uma das pessoas que eu sempre quis conhecer — ela se levantou andando em direção a Felicity. — Tenho que admitir que sou sua fã. É um prazer te conhecer finalmente — ela abraçou Felicity e eu pude notar que ela havia dito algo a ela em segredo.

— O prazer é meu, senhorita Queen — Felicity manteve o tom formal. — E fico lisonjeada com o que disse. Mas não creio que mereça tal admiração. Eu sou apenas uma técnica do Departamento de TI da sua empresa.

— Você é bem mais do que isso Felicity — Thea respondeu simplesmente. — E por favor, chame-me de Thea. Dentro ou fora da QC.

— Claro, Thea — Felicity disse sorrindo pela primeira vez.

Se havia algo com que eu vinha sonhando era esse dia. O dia em que as duas mulheres que eu mais amava em minha vida se conheceriam. Elas sabiam uma da outra, mas pelo meu ponto de vista. Eu sabia que elas tinham um carinho uma pela outra, por minha causa, mas eu queria que isso mudasse. Queria que o carinho que elas sentiam fosse por conta de uma amizade que elas adquiriam.

— Srta. Smoak — Walter imitou minha irmã e se aproximou de Felicity estendendo a mão que ela apertou prontamente.

— Não entendo porque demorou Licie — Donna disse. — Algum problema no trabalho?

— Mãe — Felicity disse carinhosa se virando para a mãe. — Não posso reclamar do meu trabalho na frente dos meus chefes — e de repente se virou para nós com uma expressão assustada que ela sempre usava quando falava demais. — Não que eu tenha o que reclamar. Trabalhar na QC tem sido uma ótima experiência. Sou muito grata por ter um emprego — ela disse tudo isso rápido. Eu adorava quando ela perdia o foco e falava mais do que devia, era engraçado, era meigo, era encantador, era Felicity. — Não que eu não pudesse arrumar um emprego em outro lugar, o que obviamente está fora de cogitação, ou pelo menos… — eu a encarei dizendo silenciosamente que ela não deveria se preocupar, seu emprego estava a salvo. Ela só não precisava saber que isso custou o nosso relacionamento. — Eu vou me calar.

— E a Tagarelicity ataca novamente — Sara riu. — Desculpe Licie, mas é engraçado.

— E um ótimo apelido — Tommy riu também. — Há quanto tempo trabalha na QC?

— Três meses — Felicity respondeu sorrindo. Eu sabia que ela estava feliz. Eu me lembrava de quando ela conseguiu o emprego, por mérito próprio inclusive.

_ “Eu estava sentado no sofá do apartamento de Felicity, assistindo a um canal de esportes. Por mais que não devesse, eu me sentia muito mais confortável no apartamento dela, mesmo sem ela por perto, do que em minha casa com a minha própria família. E tudo isso por culpa de dona Moira Queen. _

_ Ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo e encarei Felicity. Ela estava extremamente formal, num vestido preto sem mangas e sem decote que se moldava justamente ao seu corpo. O cabelo loiro estava preso em um rabo de cavalo e ela trazia os óculos suspensos em seu rosto. O batom era de um rosa chamativo que combinava com os saltos e o cinto em sua cintura. Deus ela estava sexy com aquele ar de seriedade. Se bem que ela era sexy sempre, até com suas pantufas de unicórnio. _

_ Me levantei e fiquei parado diante dela, sem a tocar, ela ainda estava séria e seus olhos me analisavam minuciosamente. Eu não gostava quando ela fazia isso. Sua inspeção à procura de mentiras sempre me capturava. _

_ — Está tudo bem? — prefiro optar por uma pergunta neutra. Havia aprendido com o tempo que era melhor deixá-la me acusar do que quer que fosse primeiro e me defender com maestria depois. _

_ — Depende — ela soltou o ar de forma nada sutil. — Como é que de repente a Queen Consolidated encontrou meu currículo no meio de tantos outros e decidiu me dar a vaga que eu sempre quis ter, mas que nunca esteve desocupada? _

_ Eu arregalei os olhos, não sabia que Felicity havia sido contratada pela QC, ócios do ofício de um vice-presidente ausente. Eu sabia que eles estavam com problemas no departamento de TI. Que haviam demitido todo o pessoal e iriam refazer a equipe. Tudo isso depois que conseguiram invadir nosso sistema e roubar alguns projetos. Por sorte não haviam sido projetos de grande importância ou aquilo seria o fim da empresa. Mas alguém tinha que arcar com os prejuízos. _

_ — Eu não sei — respondi sincero. Sabia o que ela estava pensando, que eu havia interferido e lhe dado algum tipo de vantagem. — Eu juro. Eu não faço ideia. Me sinto até culpado por não ter lhe dito que haviam vagas para trabalhar na QC. Mas a Verdant me dá muito trabalho. _

_ — Você está falando a verdade? — ela questionou com os olhos começando a brilhar de emoção. _

_ — Felicity — eu disse me aproximando dela e acariciando seu rosto devagar. — Eu jamais mentiria para você. Se você conseguiu a vaga, foi porque você é incrível. Uma excelente profissional, a mais capacitada eu diria. E eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de você. _

_ Senti Felicity se jogar em meus braços e me abraçar fortemente. Retribui o abraço com a mesma intensidade. _

_ — Eu estou tão feliz! — ela exclamou contra meu pescoço e eu ri. _

_ — Devemos comemorar — eu disse ainda a abraçando. — Que tal chamarmos Barry e Caitlin para um programa de casais. Faz tempo que não saímos juntos e Central City fica apenas a uma viagem de trem daqui. _

_ — Okay, me convenceu — Felicity se soltou de mim. — Vai ser ótimo! Eu estou tão animada Oliver. _

_ — Quando é que você vai me chamar de Ollie como todo mundo? — eu perguntei fingindo uma irritação. Por mais que gostasse do apelido, preferia ouvi-la dizer o meu nome. _

_ — Já conversamos sobre isso — ela respondeu séria. _

_ — Eu estou brincando Felicity — eu disse. — Eu amo quando você diz o meu nome. _

_ — E eu amo você, Oliver. ” _

— Já que todos já se conhecem — Laurel disse chamando nossa atenção — podemos jantar? Tive um dia pesado na promotoria.

— Bem, eu vou para casa — Felicity disse para o meu desgosto. — Não quero atrapalhar o jantar em família.

— Você é da família também Licie — Sara disse visivelmente desesperada, parecia que ela fazia mais questão da presença de Felicity do que de qualquer outra pessoa.

— Sara, hoje não okay? — Felicity se dirigiu até Quentin e lhe deu um abraço de despedida.

— Fique querida — ele disse assim que a soltou. — Por favor, eu insisto.

— Você quase não vem nos ver minha filha — Donna disse entristecida.

— Mãe… — Felicity iria começar a falar algo quando Thea e interrompeu.

— Felicity, fique — ela disse em um tom autoritário. — Não é um pedido. Eu posso demiti-la sabia?

— Isso é um golpe baixo — Felicity reclamou e eu tinha certeza de que ela estava me comparando com Thea. Eu sabia ser bem baixo quando queria algo, principalmente com ela.

— Acredite em mim Licie — Tommy disse chamando-a como Sara. — Quando um Queen põe algo na cabeça é difícil tirar, principalmente essa Queen.

_ “Thea me olhava como se eu fosse seu objeto de estudo. Os olhos esverdeados me analisavam minuciosamente e eu só gostaria de entender o que eu havia feito de errado para merecer passar por toda aquela situação, no mínimo, desconfortável. _

_ — Ollie, eu realmente não consigo entender como você consegue brincar com esse tipo de coisa — ela dizia visivelmente irritada, enquanto balançava a cabeça em reprovação. _

_ Se fosse em qualquer outra ocasião eu teria lhe dado uma resposta bem-humorada e começado a rir, mas não desta vez. Desta vez eu falava a verdade, pela primeira vez eu estava sendo sincero com alguma coisa, com alguém. _

_ — Thea, eu estou falando sério — eu afirmei em tom calmo. — Vou pedir Felicity em casamento — eu a encarei firmemente — e preciso de sua ajuda. _

_ — Okay — ela finalmente pareceu ceder e deixou escapar um singelo sorriso. — Mas vamos deixar algumas coisas claras por aqui: eu serei sua madrinha e irei conhecer a futura senhora Queen antes de todos. _

_ — Você sabe que Tommy e Sara já a conhecem, não é? — eu fiz questão de lembrá-la que nós havíamos estudado juntos. — Além de Barry e Caitlin. _

_ — Ollie — ela me repreendeu por estar fugindo do assunto. — Estou falando sério. Eu acobertei seus encontros com a senhorita Smoak desde que vocês começaram a sair! Eu minto para mamãe e para a Laurel quase todos os dias! Eu sempre te aviso quando a Dona Moira resolve te fazer visita surpresa em Central City! Nada mais justo do que eu a conhecer logo, afinal Ollie, já faz dois anos que vocês estão juntos, oficialmente falando. Você vai pedi-la em casamento! _

_ — Quem você vai pedir em casamento, Oliver? — Walter, meu padrasto, perguntou de repente se aproximando com a minha mãe. _

_ — Espero que seja Laurel — minha mãe disse. — Aquela menina é um amor, você sabe o quanto eu sofri quando você me disse que vocês não estavam mais juntos... _

_ — Mãe — eu a repreendi, cansado desse mesmo assunto. _

_ Laurel e eu namorávamos há alguns anos, quando estudávamos no Starling College, nosso namoro nunca foi dos mais românticos e tão pouco dos mais felizes. Mas para minha mãe ele era perfeito, Laurel era perfeita. E por isso dona Moira Queen nunca superou o fato de eu ter decidido ir para a faculdade de Central City ao invés de ficar em Starling, perto de Laurel para tentar consertar o nosso relacionamento que havia terminado. _

_ — Ollie não vai pedir ninguém em casamento — Thea disse em minha defesa. — Ainda mais Laurel — ela rolou os olhos em desprezo. — Ele só estava me ajudando a passar umas falas para uma apresentação da escola. Walter interpretou a situação de forma errada. _

_ — Tem certeza disso Thea? — minha mãe ainda tentou se apegar em alguma esperança. _

_ — Sim, mãe — Thea respondeu veementemente. — Certeza absoluta. _

_ Vi minha mãe balançar a cabeça em afirmação e seguir com Walter para a sala de jantar, onde nosso almoço nos esperava. Esperei até que eles sumissem do meu campo de visão para agradecer Thea, que foi mais rápida: _

_ — Me agradeça se casando com Felicity — ela disse sorrindo e completou rindo: — depois que me apresentar para ela, logicamente. ” _

— Então, Oliver, como vão as coisas na QC?  _ — _ eu ouvia Quentin me perguntar de forma interessada, mas minha mente se sentia ocupada demais tentando controlar meus olhos que insistiam em vagar pelo rosto de Felicity, que estava visivelmente desconfortável com a situação.

— Vão muito bem — respondi tranquilamente, já sabendo que aquela resposta não seria suficiente. — Em breve vamos inaugurar o prédio de ciências aplicadas, estamos cogitando uma parceria com a Palmer Technologies que irá beneficiar as duas empresas e a cidade de uma forma geral.

— Oh minha Felicity recebeu uma proposta do bonitão da Palmer Technologies — Donna disse chamando a atenção de todos. — Qual o nome dele mesmo querida? — ela se dirigiu à Felicity que não havia dito uma palavra sequer desde que fora obrigada a ficar para o jantar.

— Ray — ela respondeu simplesmente. — Ray Palmer.

— Logicamente você recusou, não é? — Thea, que estava sentada ao lado dela perguntou. — Um dos cérebros mais geniais da QC não pode simplesmente nos trocar. Afinal, não é todo dia que você tem a primeira aluna do MIT trabalhando na sua empresa.

Felicity a encarou surpresa e confusa. Provavelmente tentando entender como Thea saberia tanto sobre suas façanhas estudantis.

Mas Felicity não era à única pessoa que estava admirada com o conhecimento de Thea. Laurel olhava para minha irmã com o mesmo olhar de quando eu terminei nosso relacionamento, ela estava incrédula. Em contrapartida, minha mãe e Walter estavam felizes por saber que Thea se interessava pelos negócios da família. Mal sabiam eles que eu era a fonte de toda informação que Thea recebia a respeito de Felicity.

— Na verdade eu não tive tempo para responder à proposta — Felicity admitiu suavemente, prendendo minha atenção. Então ela iria me deixar de vez?

— Ouviu isso Ollie? — Thea disse preocupada. — Ela vai nos abandonar. Não tem jeito, acho que terei que ter uma conversa com o senhor Palmer — completou em tom de conspiração, rindo em seguida, acompanhada por todos da mesa, dando o assunto por encerrado.

— E então, Laurel — minha mãe começou a dizer — já começou a pensar nos padrinhos?

Diferentemente de Felicity, Thea não conseguiu disfarçar seu espanto e desagrado com a pergunta depois que engasgou com o vinho.

— Padrinhos? Assim tão cedo? — ela disse ainda com os olhos repletos de lágrimas e a voz meio rouca.

— Um casamento é algo grandioso, Thea, até que tudo esteja pronto levará semanas — Laurel disse usando o tom maternal que irritava Thea.

— Eu sei — Thea estava se esforçando para não ser grossa. — Mas vocês acabaram de ficar noivos, desse jeito vão começar a pensar que vocês vão se casar porque você está grávida.

Desta vez quem engasgou foi Quentin. Provavelmente surpreso com a hipótese. Se ele soubesse que Thea tinha razão. Que Laurel havia me chantageado dizendo que se eu não me casasse com ela nunca iria saber da criança. Que minha mãe decidiu por mim e que por isso vamos subir ao altar. Talvez se ele soubesse eu não precisaria estar passando por isso agora.

— Thea — minha mãe a repreendeu. — Você sabe muito bem que esse não é o motivo. Oliver e Laurel passaram muito tempo separados é normal que queiram agilizar as coisas.

— Claro — Thea lhe sorriu cinicamente. — Só estou dizendo que será isso que os sites de fofoca irão dizer. Mas Ollie já superou coisas piores, não é Tommy?

— Com certeza — Tommy riu ao lado de Thea, ambos compartilhando do mesmo sentimento: o de me fazer desistir desse casamento. — Vou sentir falta dos tempos da faculdade, Ollie. E sei que você também vai — ele me alfinetou se referindo à época em que eu tinha Felicity e tudo parecia correr bem.

— Não é como se eu fosse morrer, Tommy Merlyn — respondi rindo.

— Não, não é — Sara disse. — É pior. Poxa Ollie! Você vai casar! Quem vai dar a super festa da Tequila agora?

— Quem ouve você falando isso pensa até que é contra o nosso casamento, Sara — Laurel disse para a irmã.

— Laurel, irmãzinha, eu não sou contra vocês se casarem, sou contra o Ollie nos abandonar por causa disso — Sara respondeu sem rodeios.

Antes que Laurel pudesse responder de forma nada educada Donna interveio na discussão:

— Pelo visto, Oliver, você é bem disputado — ela brincou me encarando com um olhar divertido. — As meninas do Quentin vão acabar saindo no tapa por sua causa. Pobre da sua mãe, não é? Imagino que você deve ter sido um adolescente difícil.

— Impossível — Tommy a corrigiu rindo. — Ollie destruía os corações por onde passava nos tempos do Starling College.

— Isso é verdade — Sara emendou. — Não havia uma garota que não sonhasse com Oliver Queen, O Rei.

— Era bem difícil andar pelos corredores do colégio com ele — Tommy se fingiu de vítima.

— Você tinha sua fama, Merlyn — Felicity se pronunciou. — Não se faça de desentendido — ela o encarou sorrindo.

— Eu? Eu era um santo senhorita Smoak — Tommy riu ao usar o modo de tratamento dos tempos de colégio. — Oliver é quem me arrastou para esse mundo de festas e bebedeiras.

Felicity gargalhou, acompanhada por Sara e eu que bem sabíamos que Tommy era mil vezes pior do que eu quando se tratava de festas e bebedeiras.

— Não vejo qual a graça — ele tentou fingir que estava sério. — Sou moço de família, para casar.

Nesse momento, todos na mesa riram, Thomas Merlyn era para casar?

— Não sabia que vocês se conheciam há tanto tempo assim — Walter interrompeu o momento.

— Todos frequentamos o Starling College — Laurel respondeu. — Na época papai já era casado com Donna.

— Há mais de cinco anos só para lembrar — Sara comentou provocativa.

Nunca irei entender o porquê desse clima tenso entre as duas. Laurel e Sara eram bem diferentes, mas isso não justificava o tom sarcástico com o qual Sara geralmente se dirigia a irmã.

— Então vocês têm muitas memórias juntos — Walter continuou.

— Não necessariamente — Felicity disse sem querer.

Estava aí uma das coisas que havia me encantado nela: Felicity não sabia mentir. Por mais que se esforçasse, ela sempre soltava mais do que devia, principalmente quando bebia, e pelas minhas contas, ela, Thea, Tommy e Sara já haviam bebido muito mais do que todos os presentes na mesa.

— Laurel era popular demais — Sara comentou rindo olhando para irmã e depois para minha mãe e Walter. — Ela era a típica líder de torcida, igual aos filmes. Licie e eu fazíamos parte do outro grupinho. Ainda mantém contato com a Snow? — dirigiu seu olhar para Felicity.

— Cait está trabalhando para Harrison Wells — Felicity comentou com orgulho. — Cait fez um pequeno estágio no Star Labs durante a faculdade e eu trabalhei lá depois que sai do MIT. Dr. Wells nos queria trabalhando lá, mas não era exatamente a minha área.

— Senhorita Smoak é muito concorrida — Thea brincou abraçando Felicity. — Quando eu crescer quero ser como você.

— Com todo o respeito, mas a minha Felicity é única — Donna disse toda orgulhosa.

— Nós sabemos, Donna — Tommy disse.

— Okay, sem melação Tommy — Thea riu da careta que ele fez. — Terminem de contar como essa amizade — Thea disse fazendo um círculo diante de nós — surgiu.

— Eu e Oliver sempre fomos amigos, depois conhecemos Laurel e Sara na Star School. — Tommy contou. — Quantos anos tínhamos?

— 12 — Sara respondeu. — E eu usava uma franja ridícula.

— Temos que concordar com você Sara — Tommy riu. — Era ridícula mesmo.

— Como a Sara tinha dito, papai e Donna já eram casados há cinco anos, mas nós não conhecíamos a Felicity ainda — Laurel contou.

— Felicity morava com o pai, no Massachusetts — Donna contou.

— Longa história — Felicity disse diante do olhar curioso de Thea.

— Felicity veio morar com a gente no primeiro ano do High School, — Sara continuou — eu e Laurel tínhamos 15 anos, ela 14.

— Mas eu só fui conhecer Tommy e Oliver no último ano do Starling College — Felicity contou. — Graças à Sara, que fazia parte do corpo discente junto com eles.

— Agradeça à Caitlin — Sara disse. — Se ela não tivesse preferido me apoiar na “candidatura” e tivesse se candidatado, nós nunca seríamos tão amigos.

— Foi um ótimo último ano — eu afirmei sorrindo para ela e vi suas bochechas começarem a ganhar cor, eu adorava vê-la envergonhada.

_ “Estava tudo pronto, as velas sobre a mesa posta, as pétalas de rosa espalhadas pelo chão faziam uma trilha até o centro do salão onde o globo de luzes estava pendurado. Eu sabia que Felicity iria ficar surpresa por estar ali e que iria reclamar da quantidade de dinheiro que eu certamente gastei para alugar o local onde dançamos juntos pela primeira vez. _

_ Eu sabia que esse lugar não trazia apenas lembranças boas para ela, mas eu jamais esqueci daquela noite, no baile onde eu a vi parada na varanda triste depois de ter sido humilhada pelo idiota do Cooper. _

_ Lembro-me da vontade que eu tive de ir até ele e tirar satisfação. Eu iria arrumar uma bela briga se Sara não tivesse me impedido e me dito onde ela estava. Eu queria vê-la, saber se ela estava bem. _

_ E quando eu a vi, dentro daquele vestido azul claro senti algo que nunca havia sentido antes. Eu a achava bonita, e admirava sua inteligência e carisma, além do seu enorme altruísmo. Mas o que senti naquele momento foi bem mais que admiração. Foi um forte desejo de tê-la em todos os sentidos. _

_ Ter sua atenção, seu carinho, sua dedicação, seus lábios, seu corpo. Eu queria Felicity Smoak mais do que queria qualquer outra coisa em minha vida. Ainda podia recordar das palavras que havia sussurrado em seu ouvido minutos antes de Laurel estragar tudo com seu show. _

“Eu quero experimentar algo novo Felicity, quero experimentar algo novo com você. Promete que vai pensar nisso, que vai pensar em me ver de novo depois dessa noite. Porque, honestamente, essa vai ser a única coisa em que eu vou pensar. ”, _ eu sabia que ela não cederia tão facilmente, mas precisava tentar. _

_ Dois anos depois eu repeti a proposta e ela disse sim. Disse que queria sair comigo, que queria ser a minha namorada. Agora eu torcia para que ela aceitasse ser a minha mulher. _

_ Chequei meu bolso mais uma vez, a caixinha preta estava lá. Dentro dela estava o anel de ouro com uma pequena pedra de diamante, o que provavelmente a faria surtar. Mas Felicity valia todo o investimento. _

_ Senti meu celular vibrar, era Barry, avisando que ele tinha conseguido trazer Felicity até o local. Fui para o centro do salão e apaguei as luzes, deixando que apenas as velas iluminassem o local. _

_ Era dezembro, e a neve caía do lado de fora da mansão. Felicity provavelmente estaria usando seu sobretudo bege, ele era o seu favorito. A temperatura dentro da casa não era mais quente que a de fora, mas eu estava suando. Estava nervoso. E ouvir a voz doce dela ao abrir a porta da frente não ajudou a acalmar meu coração. _

_ — Olá? — ela disse entrando parcialmente no local. — Alguém aí? — ela se colocou para dentro da sala completamente. _

_ Demorou um pouco para que ela me enxergasse de onde estava. Mas quando o fez, conseguiu ver tudo o que estava ao seu redor e isso a deixou momentaneamente paralisada. _

_ — Oliver? — ela me chamou num fio de voz. — O que é isso? _

_ — Complete a jornada e ganhe o prêmio — eu respondi usando uma de nossas piadas internas. _

_ Felicity andou calmamente por entre as pétalas no chão, eu podia ver que ela tremia levemente e quando ela se aproximou de mim, Caitlin majestosamente fez com que uma única luz refletisse no globo que iluminou o salão. _

_ Eu tinha os melhores amigos. _

_ — Oliver — ela sussurrou olhando ao redor. — O que isso significa? _

_ — Há quatro anos e oito meses atrás, eu fui nomeado o seu príncipe no baile da “Corte dos Sonhos” — eu comecei, eu era bom com datas, sabia de cor todos os nossos dias importantes, por isso sabia que deveria começar por esse dia. — Infelizmente não ocorreu como Sara e eu havíamos planejado. Eu não fui até a sua porta pedir permissão ao seu pai para te acompanhar ao baile, não lhe entreguei uma rosa em uma caixa, não pude dizer o quão linda você estava naquele vestido azul. Mas felizmente eu pude ser o cara com quem você teve sua primeira dança, eu pude ter você nos braços por toda aquela música, que se não me engano era “I Need a Woman”, totalmente fora do contexto do baile. _

_ — Oliver — ela me repreendeu sorrindo, embora deixasse as lágrimas rolarem por sua face delicada, eu sabia que aquela era a nossa música. _

_ — Naquela noite Felicity, por míseros minutos eu fui o cara mais sortudo daquele baile. Honestamente, nem o título de Rei do baile eu quis receber, e você sabe porquê — eu a encarei, eu havia desistido do título para ir atrás dela e nunca me arrependi. — Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu Felicity Smoak. E citando aqui um trecho da nossa música: “quando chega a meia-noite e eu estou na minha cama sozinho, você é tudo que eu quero, você é tudo que eu preciso”. Naquela noite eu te disse algo que eu irei repetir hoje e espero dessa vez, obter a minha resposta — eu me agachei diante dela que sorriu ainda mais e retirei a caixa com o anel do bolso exibindo a joia para ela. — Eu quero experimentar algo novo Felicity Smoak, quero experimentar algo novo com você. Por isso, gostaria de saber se você me daria a honra de chamá-la de minha noiva, e daqui a pouco tempo de minha esposa, a mãe dos meus filhos. _

_ — Oliver — ela sorriu em meio às lágrimas e se agachou diante de mim. — Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu... eu não esperava por isso. Eu... eu aceito Oliver. Eu quero ser sua esposa, eu quero que você seja meu marido. Eu amo você. _

_ — Eu amo você também Felicity — respondi colocando o anel em seu dedo. — Prometo que farei de tudo para que você seja feliz. ” _

E depois de tudo o que nós passamos juntos, depois de todas as promessas trocadas aqui estava eu enterrando de vez nossa história. Minha mãe me olhou de forma significativa, e eu entendi o que ela queria. Queria o grande espetáculo da noite. Eu daria a ela.

Levantei-me de minha cadeira calmamente e chamei a atenção de todos que estavam à mesa. Thea me encarava desesperada como se implorasse para que eu não fizesse isso. Mas não tinha outra saída. Eu teria que fazê-lo, pelo bem de Felicity.

— Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos — comecei de forma calma. — Essa é uma noite importante e fico feliz de dividi-la com vocês — eu mentia descaradamente, eu não estava feliz ali. E encontrar os olhos de Felicity me encarando como se esperasse que eu desmentisse toda essa história só me fez ficar ainda pior. — Quentin, eu gostaria de saber se você me daria a honra de ter sua filha, Laurel, como minha esposa.

Laurel sorria de orelha a orelha, Tommy e Sara fingiam um sorriso, Thea demonstrava sua descrença e seu desprezo pela situação e Felicity não possuía reação.

— Oliver — Quentin disse visivelmente emocionado. — Nada me faria mais feliz do que o casamento de vocês.

— Um brinde aos noivos — minha mãe incitou alegremente.

Thea e Felicity não participaram do brinde. Não podia culpá-las, eu mesmo não queria participar. Mas agora estava feito, eu só queria voltar àquela noite fria de dezembro, na qual eu me senti o homem mais feliz e mais amado do mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

_ “Talvez eu fosse ingênua, tinha me perdido nos seus olhos / [...] / Eu não sou uma princesa / Isso não é um conto de fadas / Eu não sou aquela que você quer agradar” _

**_White Horse - Taylor Swift_ **

_ “Eu sentia frio. Mesmo que o aquecedor do meu apartamento estivesse no máximo eu ainda sentia frio. As palavras de Oliver haviam congelado todo o meu corpo. Todo o meu mundo. Eu ainda podia ouvi-lo. Sua boca repetindo aquelas palavras em um looping infinito. Eu não queria ainda poder ouvi-lo. _

_ — Felicity, não dá mais — ele disse, seus olhos me encaravam frios, duros, sem nenhuma brecha em que eu pudesse me apoiar. — Eu achei que estava pronto, que havia superado o passado, mas não superei. Voltar para Starling foi a pior coisa que fizemos. Eu realmente sinto muito. Eu não quero mais estar preso a você. _

_ Preso a mim? Como ele poderia estar preso a mim? Eu queria protestar, dizer que ele era um bastardo filho de uma mãe milionária, para não ter que dizer outra coisa, mas me faltavam palavras. Eu estava chocada, paralisada, encarando-o numa tentativa frustrante de encontrar qualquer sinal de brincadeira em sua fala. _

_ Oliver retirou o cordão em que ele havia prendido a chave de meu apartamento do pescoço e o depositou em cima da mesa de centro da sala de estar, virou-se para a porta e antes de atravessar o portal e sair de vez, não só de meu apartamento, ele me olhou e respirando fundo disse: _

_ — Honestamente, essa história foi um erro desde o princípio. ” _

Como eu ainda podia chorar por isso? Simples, eu ainda o amava. E estar de TPM não me ajudava a não pensar que ele se casaria daqui a quatro semanas. Funguei mais uma vez enquanto mordia um pedaço de meu chocolate, estava me torturando ao assistir filmes românticos, a arma da vez era “Como eu era antes de você”, eu já tinha lido o livro e chorado nos braços de Oliver com a história, agora tudo só tinha ficado pior.

Ouvi minha campainha tocar, não quis atender, não queria que ninguém me visse nesse estado deplorável. Era sábado eu podia ficar um lixo o dia todo que teria o domingo para me recompor e me preparar para a segunda-feira.

Vi o visor de meu celular acender, sabia que era uma mensagem. Desbloqueio-o sem pressa, não queria falar com ninguém. Era tão difícil entender que eu só queria um dia para ficar depressiva?

Puxando a barra de notificações pude ler as mensagens sem precisar abrir o aplicativo, não sabia dizer se ficava feliz ou irritada com o que li:

_ “Cait: Estou indo te ver, tenho sorvete de creme. _

_ Sara: Abre a droga da porta ou eu arrombo. ” _

Minhas duas melhores amigas estavam à minha porta. Isso era ótimo, o motivo pelo qual elas vieram, no entanto, não era. Levantei-me do sofá e calcei minhas pantufas de unicórnio que minha mãe havia me dado sem motivo aparente. Passei diante do espelho apenas para confirmar o que eu já sabia: eu estava um lixo. Internamente eu estava feliz, meu objetivo havia sido conquistado.

Passei a mão por meus cabelos tentando arrumá-los num coque, coisa em que falhei vergonhosamente, e abri a porta dando de cara com Caitlin e Sara com expressões melancólicas.

— Você está um lixo — Sara pronunciou já entrando em meu apartamento.

— Bom te ver novamente Sara — respondi de forma irônica enquanto abraçava Caitlin.

— Pensamos que você talvez estivesse precisando de ajuda — Caitlin disse em um tom doce.

— E estávamos certas — Sara me encarou depois de analisar o cômodo minuciosamente.

— Querem sentar? — disse desviando o assunto enquanto fechava a porta atrás de mim.

— “Como eu era antes de você”? — Caitlin apontou para a TV, dei de ombros o que tinha de errado nisso?

— Pelo menos não é o clichê “Um amor para recordar” — Sara comentou pegando um de meus chocolates.

— Não é um clichê — Caitlin protestou. — É um clássico.

— Um clássico clichê — Sara comentou.

— O que querem? — perguntei intervindo na pequena discussão.

— Saber de você — Caitlin disse. — Como você está?

— Mal. Muito mal. Eu não deveria estar assim, a gente se separou há quase três meses. Eu não deveria me importar — contei com vontade de chorar. — Mas eu me importo e sinto falta.

— Dá para notar que você sente falta — Sara apontou para mim.

Eu usava uma camiseta de Oliver que ele havia deixado para trás na última vez em que fizemos amor. Ela já não tinha mais o cheiro dele, mas servia como lembrança.

— Eu o amo demais Sara, não é justo que ele não sinta o mesmo por mim — eu solucei chorando sem a menor vergonha. — Por que ele não pode me amar? Por que eu não posso ser a mulher com quem ele vai se casar?

— Felicity — Caitlin me abraçou fortemente — nós estamos aqui, não se preocupe.

— Se precisar eu mesma bato na Laurel por roubar o seu homem — Sara comentou juntando-se ao abraço.

— Não precisa brigar com sua irmã por minha causa — eu disse chorosa.

— Tarde demais não acha? — Sara respondeu divertida.

_ “— Eu gostaria de lembrar que está implícito na condição de melhor amiga e irmã que você me deve satisfações — Sara tagarelava ao meu lado. _

_ A segunda-feira havia começado com o sol em evidência. Não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu e a natureza parecia bem feliz. Eu gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo a respeito da minha pessoa. _

_ — Estou com a Sara — Caitlin se aproximou com os dedos entrelaçados nos de Barry. _

_ Então eles estavam juntos? Que surpresa. Era óbvio que rolava algo entre eles, algo muito mais íntimo do que apenas uma parceria nas aulas de Química. _

_ — Você não foi para casa — Sara observou. _

_ — E o Oliver saiu feito um louco atrás de você — Barry emendou. — Escondida no jardim? Quem diria Smoak. _

_ — Eu só queria ficar sozinha — me defendi. — Sabe não é como se fosse algo bom ser humilhada. _

_ — Eu deveria ter contado ao papai — Sara disse. — Deveria ter destruído o reinado dela. Mas sabe, não acho que seria saudável para o casamento dele com a sua mãe esse tipo de informação. _

_ — Como vocês estão? — perguntei à Sara. _

_ — Melhor do que nunca. Eu a desprezo, oficialmente falando e ela me odeia — Sara deu de ombros. — Mas eu não me importo. Laurel merece saber que não pode ter tudo o que quer. _

_ — Sara disse à Laurel que a ideia de juntar você e Oliver para o baile foi dela — Caitlin contou. — Tommy disse que apoiou. Oliver disse que nunca mais iria falar com ela. Que ela era uma estúpida mal caráter. Que tinha vergonha de um dia ter se envolvido com ela. _

_ — Acho que agora eles estão fora do círculo de amizades dela — Barry comentou. _

_ — Tudo isso por minha causa? — comentei descrente. — Isso é horrível. _

_ — Horrível! — ouvi Tommy exclamar. — Essa é exatamente a palavra que descreve a doce e meiga Laurel Lance. Espero que a Cait nos aceite no seu renomado grupo de amigos — ele disse apontando para Oliver que vinha com as mãos no bolso um pouco atrás. _

_ — Merlyn! — Caitlin o repreendeu. — Eu não tenho nada que aceitar ninguém. Esse tipo de coisa quem faz é a Bitch Lance. _

_ — Bitch Lance? — Tommy riu do apelido. — Por que não só Lance? _

_ — Lance é a Sara — Barry explicou. — Aquela ali — ele apontou para mim — é Smoak, eu sou Allen, você é Merlyn, ele — apontou para Oliver — é Queen e ela é Snow, minha namorada. _

_ — Provavelmente esse foi o ato mais másculo do nosso pequeno Allen — Sara comentou rindo. — Acho que te quero — ela brincou mordendo os lábios, fazendo todos rirem. _

_ — Nem sonha, Lance — Caitlin advertiu. — Nem sonha. _

_ — Está vendo Ollie? — Tommy chamou a atenção dele. — Temos amigos de verdade. Bacana não? Mil vezes melhores que o Lenny e sua gangue. _

_ — São sim — Oliver disse sorrindo. — Posso falar com você um instante? — ele se virou para mim. _

_ — Sim — respondi simplesmente, apesar de por dentro estar gritando não com todas as minhas forças. ” _

— Felicity fale com a gente — Caitlin pediu.

— O que tem para falar? Ele disse que eu o prendia — eu contei. — Que nossa história foi um erro. Um erro! Como ele pode dizer isso?

— Olhe, Oliver nunca foi uma pessoa boa com as palavras — Sara disse. — Talvez, e só talvez, ele não soubesse como terminar.

— E para isso ele precisava magoá-la? — Caitlin parecia furiosa. — Honestamente, Queen poderia ter lhe dado uma explicação melhor do que essa, Felicity. Ele é inteligente o suficiente para isso.

— Não é esse o ponto Cait — Sara tentou acalmá-la. — Ollie tem agido de forma estranha desde antes dos dois terminarem. Isso me faz acreditar que tem algo de muito errado acontecendo. E terminar o romance dos dois só me faz ter ainda mais certeza disso.

Não intervi na pequena discussão das duas. Por mais que Caitlin tivesse razão, Sara não estava de todo errada. Oliver estava estranho, e não era de hoje. Eu tinha percebido uma pequena mudança de comportamento dele depois que voltei de uma viajem que fiz a Central City. Mas quando o questionei, ele colocou a culpa na empresa. Eu sabia que trabalhar lá era estressante, ainda mais quando se é o CEO. Então apenas aceitei sua resposta sem questionar. Talvez eu devesse ter questionado.

— Que tal mudarmos de assunto? — Sara perguntou. — Já que você está na fossa...

— E claramente não tem a intenção de sair de lá — Caitlin emendou.

— Você poderia nos contar algo que não sabemos sobre vocês — Sara sugeriu.

— O que vocês não sabem sobre nós? — questionei indo até a cozinha pegando três colheres para podermos atacar o sorvete que Caitlin havia trazido.

— Algumas coisas que você deixou passar em branco — Sara deu de ombros.

— Coisas que você não podia contar pelo telefone — Caitlin disse. — Ou que não podia contar apenas para uma de nós — ela fez uma careta engraçada.

— Gente eu conto o que vocês quiserem — eu disse sincera colocando a primeira colherada de sorvete na boca. — Mas vocês precisam ser específicas.

— Aff Licie — Sara rolou os olhos. — Todas as garotas têm três tópicos básicos para falar quando uma das amigas começa a sair com um cara e isso evolui para algo mais sério.

— Ah é? — perguntei curiosa, elas eram as únicas amigas que eu tinha, meu tempo no MIT era dedicado apenas aos estudos e na minha turma além de mim haviam duas garotas: uma gótica hacker que provavelmente seria presa em algum momento e uma morena de quem eu duvidava seriamente das capacidades.

— Licie — Caitlin riu. — Tópico 1: o primeiro encontro.

— Claro, o primeiro e vergonhoso encontro — suspirei começando a me lembrar. — Talvez seja melhor desligar a televisão.

Sara atendeu prontamente a minha sugestão e desligou a TV. Eu estava sentada entre as duas que prontamente se viraram para me encarar. Os olhos delas brilhavam mais do que o de crianças diante de presente.

— Okay, aconteceu nas férias do segundo ano de faculdade — comecei a lembrar.

_ “Era quarta-feira, eu estava finalmente livre do MIT por duas semanas, do grupo eu havia sido a última a conseguir minha carta de alforria. Nas outras “férias”, se é que podíamos chamar aquilo de férias eu ficava em Massachusetts ajudando minha madrasta na livraria que ela tinha. Mas desta vez era diferente. Caitlin havia me ligado dizendo que nós precisávamos nos encontrar, que Sara e Tommy iriam para Starling City, e que se eu não aparecesse nenhum deles falaria comigo por tempo indeterminado. _

_ Depois da ameaça dela, Sara me mandou uma mensagem no dia seguinte afirmando que tinha muitas novidades de Coast City para contar e que eu estava convocada para A reunião no Big Belly Burger de Starling. Sem esperar que mais alguém me convidasse gentilmente para ir até Starling, comprei a passagem de avião para o último voo do dia, liguei para minha mãe avisando que estava indo passar um tempo com ela e depois mandei uma mensagem para Caitlin perguntando quando seria o encontro. _

_ A viagem passou depressa, como qualquer coisa que acontece enquanto você dorme. Quando cheguei ao aeroporto vi minha mãe e Quentin me esperando no portão de desembarque. Quentin havia pedido para encerrar seu turno mais cedo apenas para ir me buscar, fiquei feliz por vê-los juntos e felizes, aquele relacionamento sem dúvidas era o grande achado de minha mãe. _

_ No caminho para nova casa deles minha mãe fez todo o tipo de pergunta que ela achava necessário. Desde como eu estava me alimentando até se eu já tinha visitado o alojamento masculino. Quando finalmente chegamos eu não sabia dizer quem estava mais aliviado: Quentin ou eu. Minha mãe sabia ser bem constrangedora quando queria. _

_ — Sara chegou ontem à tarde — Quentin comentou me ajudando com a mala. — Passou o tempo todo no telefone, acho que ela está me escondendo um garoto. _

_ — Duvido muito querido — minha mãe disse rindo. _

_ — Provavelmente ela estava intimando nossos outros amigos, assim como fez comigo — eu disse para ele que riu. _

_ — Espero que você esteja certa — ele disse enquanto me entregava a mala que eu mesma quis levar para o quarto. _

_ A casa nova deles, não era nem de longe parecida com aquela em que passei os anos do ensino médio. Ela era maior, tinha três quartos, um era de Laurel que, de acordo com o que minha mãe dizia quando nos falamos, precisava de espaço para se dedicar aos estudos. O outro era do casal, e o terceiro era o que eu e Sara dividiríamos sempre que fossemos à Starling, o que aconteceria pela primeira vez já que Sara costumava a vir com mais frequência que eu. _

_ Bati na porta apenas por questão de costume e entrei em seguida. Sara estava falando com alguém ao telefone e assim que percebeu a porta se abrir, virou-se para me encarar. Ela sorriu largamente e eu retribui, correndo em sua direção para abraçá-la. _

_ — Licie! — ela disse sorrindo. — Senti sua falta. Coast City sabe ser um inferno quando quer. _

_ — Também senti sua falta Sara — eu disse alegremente. _

_ Jogamos conversa fora até que o sono nos venceu, por um pequeno deslize esqueci de questioná-la sobre quais dos nossos amigos viriam. _

_ O dia passou incrivelmente rápido, quando dei por mim já estava quase na hora de irmos encontrar o pessoal no Big Belly. _

_ — Estou pronta — Sara disse enquanto terminava de arrumar o cabelo. Ela usava um short jeans e uma blusa de alcinha por baixo da jaqueta também jeans, os cabelos estavam soltos e ela usava uma sandália rasteira. _

_ — Eu também — disse enquanto me olhava no espelho, o vestido soltinho e florido que eu havia ganhado de minha mãe junto as sandálias rasteiras me faziam sentir bem, coloquei um casaquinho branco por cima dobrando as mangas, pois estávamos nos encaminhando para o fim da tarde e o tempo em Starling City é louco. Decidi deixar os cabelos soltos e arrumei meus óculos no rosto antes de sairmos pelas ruas. _

_ Fomos andando o local escolhido não ficava muito longe de onde minha mãe e Quentin moravam agora e como as ruas estavam calmas não demoramos a chegar. O combinado era ficarem todos na porta até que o último chegasse, todos sabíamos que Barry e Caitlin seriam os últimos, não por causa dela, mas porque Barry tinha algo contra chegar no horário. _

_ O primeiro que avistamos foi Tommy, ele estava parado com a mão nos bolsos da frente da calça, ele usava uma polo azul por baixo de uma jaqueta bege e sorriu alegremente quando nos viu. _

_ Abracei-o fortemente, Tommy tinha feito falta. Eu precisava dele no MIT, dele e de suas piadas sobre tudo. Fizemos uma pequena aposta sobre quem chegaria primeiro: Oliver ou o casal SnowBarry. Como eu disse Tommy brincava com tudo, até com o nome dos amigos. Ele havia batizado Barry e Caitlin assim depois que achou difícil demais ficar dizendo “Barry e Caitlin” todas as vezes em que tínhamos que falar deles ou com eles. _

_ — Acabou de perder 50 pratas — Sara sorriu para Tommy assim que viu um carro parando na esquina um pouco distante de nós e Oliver Queen sair dele. _

_ Oliver estava lindo, mesmo à distância ele estava lindo. A camiseta preta colada ao corpo mostrava os músculos que ele tinha adquirido. Ele caminhava em nossa direção lentamente, como se esperasse o carro que o havia levado sair, assim que o veículo deu meia volta ele abriu um sorriso em nossa direção e acenou animadamente. _

_ Pouco tempo depois Barry e Caitlin chegaram e nós finalmente pudemos entrar e nos sentar em uma das mesas mais afastadas. Ficamos falando besteira por horas, contando como estava sendo nossas vidas na faculdade, colocando-nos a par de tudo. _

_ — Gente eu fico muito feliz de esse encontro ter dado certo — Caitlin comentou sorrindo. — Não sabem o quanto eu senti falta de vocês meninas. _

_ — Só delas? — Tommy se fingiu de ofendido. _

_ — Senti sua falta também Merlyn, mas é que é muito difícil aturar Barry e Oliver sozinha — ela comentou rindo. _

_ — Difícil é ser vizinho da Sara — Tommy disse rindo. — Ela tem amigas gostosas e não me apresenta a nenhuma delas. _

_ — Já disse que você é só meu Tommy — Sara riu fazendo bico. — Não vou correr o risco de ter que te dividir. _

_ — Sempre possessiva — eu disse rindo. _

_ — E você? — Oliver me encarou. — O que tem para nos contar sobre o MIT? _

_ — O garotos são gatos? — Sara riu. _

_ — As garotas — Tommy começou. — Existem outras garotas? _

_ — São todos nerds — eu ri fazendo careta. — Meu povo. Minha raça. Meu paraíso na Terra. _

_ — Uou vamos fingir que isso não doeu — Oliver brincou de forma dramática. _

_ — Mas Sara — Barry chamou — o que você tinha de tão importante para nos contar? _

_ — Bom, eu não sei como dizer isso — ela pareceu desconfortável, o que nos preocupou um pouco. — Eu não sei como vocês vão reagir. _

_ — Parece sério — Oliver observou. — Você está bem? _

_ — Eu estou ótima, aliás, nunca estive melhor — Sara disse sorrindo de canto. _

_ — Então o que pode estar lhe afligindo, Lance? — Caitlin foi carinhosa. _

_ — Eu conheci alguém em Coast City — ela começou a contar. — Nós estamos saindo ainda, mas… _

_ — Isso é incrível — Tommy comentou. — Apesar de você ter escondido isso de mim. _

_ — Sara isso é demais — eu disse feliz por ela. — Estamos muito felizes por você. _

_ — Quem é o sortudo? — Barry perguntou. _

_ — Essa é a parte que me preocupa — Sara ponderou. — Não é ele — ela nos olhou por um instante antes de respirar fundo e dizer: — é ela. _

_ Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos em silêncio, então Sara era homossexual? Isso era uma revelação e tanto. Ela nunca havia demonstrado interesse por outras garotas, então isso era uma surpresa. O medo dela fazia sentido, mas quem éramos nós para julgá-la? Aliás, porque ela deveria ser julgada? Sara era uma pessoa incrível, e merecia alguém que a fizesse feliz, fosse um garoto ou uma garota. _

_ — Pessoal… — ela chamou temerosa. — Falem alguma coisa. _

_ — Eu espero que ela seja bonita — Oliver riu. — Porque você não me parece ter um bom gosto, Sara. _

_ — Oliver — eu ri do modo como ele disse aquilo. _

_ — Ele tem razão — Tommy disse. — Ela é bonita? _

_ — Sim Merlyn, ela é — Sara disse aparentemente mais aliviada. _

_ — Você sabe que para ter alguma coisa com ela a gente tem que aprovar antes, não sabe? — Caitlin disse sorrindo. _

_ — Qual o nome dela? — Barry questionou. _

_ — Nyssa — Sara disse sorrindo. — A família dela é meio árabe, eu acho. _

_ — É um nome forte — eu comentei. — Eu gostei. _

_ Todos concordaram com a cabeça enquanto Sara nos encarava com os olhos brilhando. _

_ — Vocês são incríveis — Sara disse sorrindo e nós nos levantamos para abraçá-la. Era bom estarmos juntos de novo. _

_ No dia seguinte, ao invés do despertador, acordei com meu celular avisando que eu tinha uma nova mensagem. _

_ “Oliver: Preciso falar com você, é importante. Vejo você no parque em 30min.” _

_ Oliver queria falar comigo? Alguém me explica o que está acontecendo aqui? Levantei depressa, precisava me arrumar, tomar café e correr se eu quisesse chegar lá em 30min. _

_ Quando cheguei ao parque o vi sentado em um dos banquinhos de frente para o lago. Decidi me aproximar e sentar ao seu lado. _

_ — Você está bonita hoje — ele disse me encarando. — Ontem você estava bonita também, eu só não tive coragem de dizer. Aliás, você está sempre bonita. _

_ — Oliver — eu ri de seu descontrole sobre sua fala, eu era a pessoa que fazia as colocações erradas, não ele. _

_ — Desculpe — ele pediu. — Eu estou nervoso. _

_ — Nervoso? — repeti olhando-o nos olhos. — Isso é por causa do que você precisa me dizer? _

_ Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente e respirou fundo voltando a encarar o lago. _

_ — Você se lembra do baile do último ano? — ele disse e eu resmunguei um “sim”. — Você se lembra do que eu te disse enquanto a gente dançava? _

_ — Lembro, Oliver, mas o que isso tem a ver? Já não conversamos sobre isso? _

_ — Eu ainda quero a minha resposta — ele disse simplesmente. — Eu gosto de você, de um jeito diferente. Eu não sei o que é. E passar esse tempo longe de você não me ajudou a descobrir e muito menos a esquecer. Eu sempre volto àquela noite — ele me olhou de repente. — Eu preciso saber se você estaria disposta a tentar. _

_ — Eu gosto de você — me surpreendi com a facilidade com que as palavras saíram da minha boca. Mas a verdade era que eu tinha uma quedinha por ele, uma quedinha que era bem maior do que eu gostaria de admitir. — Mas não sei se daríamos certo. _

_ — O que você teme? — ele questionou. _

_ Laurel. _

_ Essa era a resposta, depois desses anos eu ainda a temia. Eu ainda podia ouvir as ameaças dela, as humilhações. Oliver Queen não valia todo esse sofrimento. Ou será que valia? _

_ — Não sei — eu menti, descaradamente. — Eu apenas tenho medo. _

_ — Posso surpreender você — ele me olhou. — Apenas me dê uma chance. _

_ — Tudo bem — eu disse. _

_ — Sexta que vem — ele disse e eu o encarei sem entender. — Tommy e Sara vão embora na próxima quarta, Barry e Caitlin na quinta. Com eles longe poderemos fazer isso. Não vai ter pressão. _

_ — Está me dizendo para esconder isso deles? — eu o olhei confusa. _

_ — Apenas por enquanto — ele respondeu. — Não quero ninguém mais criando expectativas. _

_ Eu entendi o que ele queria dizer, ele estava apostando todas as suas fichas esperando sair vencedor. Não precisava de mais ninguém fazendo isso. _

_ — Tudo bem — concordei. _

_ — Então você aceita sair comigo? — ele me encarou surpreso. — Tipo num encontro? Um encontro de verdade? _

_ — Aceito — eu disse sorrindo seu embaraço. _

_ A sexta-feira chegou mais rápido do que eu gostaria. Dizer que eu estava nervosa era um eufemismo, eu estava em pânico. E quando Oliver me ligou perguntando que horas ele poderia me pegar em casa eu quase enfartei, afinal Laurel estava em casa e eu não queria que ela soubesse de nada. Por fim combinamos de nos encontrar no quarteirão seguinte ao da casa de minha mãe. _

_ Eu não tinha a menor ideia de onde iríamos, provavelmente a uma lanchonete ou algo do tipo, essa era a minha aposta. Por isso havia optado por um vestido de malha azul. O que percebi logo cedo ser um erro. Primeiro porque Oliver estava de moto. Segundo porque depois que eu consegui subir naquele treco e chegar no local do nosso encontro eu percebi que não estava vestida para aquele tipo de local e provavelmente nunca estaria. _

_ Era um restaurante, caro e chique. As pessoas lá dentro estavam vestidas para mais que um jantar. E eu mal saberia me portar lá dentro. Não que eu não soubesse usar um talher, o problema era que existiam muitos talheres ali com os quais eu certamente iria me atrapalhar. Minha mente traiçoeira me fez pensar em Laurel, ela saberia se portar e se vestir para a ocasião. _

_ — Está tudo bem? — Oliver me olhava preocupado. _

_ — Claro — eu disse sorrindo forçadamente. _

_ — Gostou do lugar? — ele perguntou agora um pouco menos tenso. _

_ — É muito bonito e elegante — eu disse olhando ao redor. _

_ — É o meu restaurante favorito — ele disse sorrindo. — Queria dividi-lo com você. _

_ — Eu fico feliz — sorri de verdade. _

_ — Isso parece estranho para você? — ele me perguntou e eu não escondi a minha confusão. — Nós dois. _

_ — Bem, eu não sei — eu disse calmamente. — Nós somos amigos, nos conhecemos a bastante tempo, conhecemos um ao outro até demais. Então, sim, é estranho. Não temos sobre o que falar, nossas curiosidades sobre o tempo que passamos fora já foram saciadas durante as nossas saídas com os nossos amigos. _

_ — Então você acha que não devíamos fazer isso? — ele me parecia triste. _

_ — Não — eu disse um pouco alto e senti meu rosto esquentar quando algumas pessoas me encararam. — Não foi isso que eu disse — completei num sussurro. _

_ Um garçom se aproximou da nossa mesa e sorriu para Oliver como se já o conhecesse. Oliver olhou para mim e depois para o garçom e disse algo como “o de sempre”. O garçom nos abandonou e eu encarei Oliver confusa. _

_ — É um amigo — ele disse simplesmente. — Veio conferir se eu iria manter o pedido. _

_ — Que pedido? — eu o olhei ainda mais confusa. _

_ — Para o nosso jantar. _

_ — E o que você pediu? _

_ — Um prato com um nome estranho, mas que é basicamente Risoto de brócolis, lascas de salmão ao creme de gorgonzola e alho-poró crocante — ele disse satisfeito. _

_ Eu não sabia como dizer a ele que eu não comeria aquele prato. Por mais que eu não fosse o exemplo de fidelidade às regras da minha religião, aquelas que diziam respeito à comida sempre foram rigorosamente respeitadas em minha casa. E aquele prato que ele gentilmente me oferecia era uma afronta a elas. _

_ — O que foi? — ele me olhou e eu analisei as minhas opções para rejeitar o prato, eu diria a verdade e o assustaria talvez ou diria que sou alérgica a camarão sem nunca de fato ter comido o peixe. _

_ — Oliver — eu comecei receosa. — Eu sou judia. Não como comidas não-kasher. _

_ — Oh — ele fez uma cara surpresa. — Eu sinto muito, não queria ofender ou algo do tipo, eu só achei que você iria gostar. _

_ — Está tudo bem — eu disse achando graça do modo como ele falava. _

_ — Eu cancelo o pedido enquanto você procura algo no menu que você coma, se você não encontrar nós podemos ir a outro lugar — eu não respondi apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente. _

_ Aquele provavelmente era o pior encontro de todos os piores encontros que já aconteceram. Eu queria dizer que consegui achar algo naquele menu que não me fizesse infringir as leis, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. E quando encarei Oliver com a minha melhor cara de “sinto muito por esse encontro horrível”, ele apenas sorriu e foi fechar a conta. _

_ Quando saímos do restaurante eu estava certa de que ele me levaria para casa e nunca mais iria querer falar comigo, mas tudo o que ele fez foi perguntar se uma pizza de quatro queijos era considerada uma comida não-kasher. _

_ Oliver me levou a uma pizzaria, onde ficamos conversando sobre coisas que realmente não sabíamos um sobre o outro. Descobrir que o pai de Oliver havia falecido no aniversário dele de dez anos foi um choque. Saber que a mãe dele era rígida com as questões de classe social não foi uma surpresa, afinal eu já a tinha visto algumas vezes no colégio e todo o orgulho que ela sentia ao ver Oliver rodeado daquelas patricinhas e daqueles playboys milionários era quase palpável. _

_ Poder dizer a ele que meus pais nunca planejaram que eu viesse ao mundo, pois era para ser apenas um lance de uma noite que os fez dividir uma casa por alguns anos, foi como uma pequena vitória. Contar sobre os anos em que minha mãe trabalhou como garçonete para juntar dinheiro o suficiente para me trazer para Starling foi algo que o surpreendeu. _

_ Mas haviam muitas coisas sobre nós que precisávamos descobrir e quando aquele primeiro encontro acabou sabíamos que precisaríamos de outros. ” _

— Eu não posso acreditar que um dia Oliver Queen foi inseguro — Sara disse assim que terminei de contar.

— Isso é o que te surpreende e não o fato deles terem saído pelas nossas costas? — Caitlin fingiu indignação.

— Não foi isso que aconteceu — eu me defendi. — Depois que a gente decidiu que iria sair de novo nós informamos vocês.

— Ah é eu me lembro bem como vocês nos informaram — Caitlin disse rindo. — Uma mensagem super discreta no grupo. “Felicity e eu estamos saindo pessoal, lidem com isso”.

— Oliver estava um pouco feliz demais — eu ri junto com as duas. — Talvez tenha sido a única vez — emendei já sem tanto humor.

— Antes que você vá para esse lado — Sara disse. — Tópico 2: o primeiro beijo.

— Sério meninas? — eu questionei já sabendo a resposta. — Okay, eu conto.

_ “Oliver e eu estávamos saindo há algum tempo, não dava para dizer que tínhamos algo ou se iríamos ter já que nossas saídas se resumiam a horas diante do notebook falando sobre n-coisas e alguns finais de semana em que ele usava o avião particular da família para vir me ver. Mesmo assim as coisas entre nós pareciam mais com uma amizade do que com o que quer que realmente fosse. _

_ Era sábado, eu estava em casa terminando um trabalho quando ouvi meu celular tocar indicando uma nova mensagem. Sorri involuntariamente, eu sabia que era ele. Era sempre ele. _

_ “Oliver: Acabei de chegar ao nosso lugar, estou te esperando. ” _

_ O nosso lugar não era tão nosso assim, era uma pedra grande no meio do parque, escondida por muitas árvores de onde se podia ver o céu e as estrelas claramente. Eu havia descoberto aquele lugar no primeiro período quando precisava apenas de um lugar silencioso para pensar e desde então a única pessoa para quem eu havia contado sobre ele era Oliver. _

_ Fechei o notebook, terminaria o trabalho depois, eu estava adiantada mesmo. Corri até o banheiro, escovei os dentes arrumei o cabelo e passei um gloss incolor. Meu pai não precisava saber para onde eu estava indo e com quem iria me encontrar, então quanto menos arrumada eu estivesse melhor. Passei por ele na sala e disse que precisava de ar ele não questionou esse era um costume muito meu, então apenas me pediu para não demorar, como ele sempre fazia. _

_ Quando cheguei o vi sentado olhando para o céu, ele parecia concentrado, sentei-me ao seu lado sem dizer nada, não queria atrapalhá-lo. Senti sua mão buscar pela minha e enroscar nossos dedos de forma carinhosa. Ele levou minha mão até os lábios e a beijou sutilmente arrancando um sorriso de mim. _

_ — Você é linda — ele disse me encarando intensamente. _

_ — Oliver — eu disse sem graça. _

_ — Eu trouxe para você — ele estendeu a outra mão revelando uma única rosa branca. _

_ — Obrigada — eu disse segurando a rosa com a minha mão livre. — Confesso que não esperava que você viesse hoje. _

_ — Eu precisava vir — ele disse. — Eu descobri algo e precisava te contar pessoalmente. _

_ — O que você descobriu? — eu o encarei com uma sobrancelha levantada. _

_ — Que sou completamente apaixonado por você — ele disse com os olhos nos meus. _

_ Eu não tive uma reação imediata, confesso. Meu estômago dava piruetas e meu coração batia rápido, mas minha boca não se atreveu a dizer nada. Eu não tinha coragem de dizer a ele que também era apaixonada por ele, que talvez até o amasse. Eu não conseguia assimilar a ideia de que Oliver Queen estava apaixonado por mim. Então eu apenas sorri, não um sorriso qualquer, um sorriso de felicidade, de surpresa, de alegria, de tudo. _

_ Oliver sorriu de volta e se aproximou de mim devagar. Pousou a mão em meu rosto e fez um leve carinho que serviu para me arrepiar completamente. Ele iria me beijar. Eu estava em pânico. Não que eu nunca tivesse beijado antes, apenas fazia algum — talvez muito — tempo desde a última vez. Sua mão, que antes estava entrelaçada a minha subiu até a lateral do meu rosto e ele me puxou para mais perto. Estávamos a centímetros um do outro, eu podia sentir o aroma de sua colônia, podia enxergar o azul intenso de sua íris que cercavam sua pupila dilatada. _

_ Num movimento ele se aproximou de vez e colou nossas testas me olhando profundamente e sussurrou: _

_ — Há uma estrela cadente passando, faça um pedido. _

_ Eu poderia pedir mil coisas em qualquer outra ocasião, mas naquele momento eu só queria uma coisa. _

_ — Me beije — eu pedi o olhando. _

_ Oliver sorriu e colou nossos lábios com delicadeza. Num primeiro momento meu corpo todo se tencionou com o contato, mas depois com sua língua se aventurando em minha boca a procura da minha, sua mão deslizando pela nuca me aproximando ainda mais e seu cheiro me dominando vagarosamente eu relaxei e me entreguei. _

_ Aquele encaixe entre nossas bocas era perfeito, nosso ritmo era lento, não tínhamos pressa para nos descobrir, queríamos guardar aquele gosto, aquele cheiro. Era o nosso momento, e se houvesse outra estrela eu pediria a ela que o fizesse eterno. ” _

— Fofo — Caitlin disse sorrindo.

— Vocês realmente tinham um problema em contar para as pessoas que estavam juntos — Sara comentou.

— Sempre foi complicado para gente — eu disse suspirando. — Qual é o tópico 3?

As duas se entreolharam e depois me encararam sorrindo:

— A primeira vez — elas disseram juntas.

Suspirei, assentindo. Se elas achavam que precisavam saber, então saberiam. Mas não seria hoje.


	4. Chapter 4

_ “E você tem um sorriso / Que poderia acender essa cidade inteira” _

**_You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift_ **

— Então Mr. Queen vai realmente casar? — Ouvi a voz do meu velho amigo invadir a sala da presidência da Queen Consolidated e fiquei feliz por finalmente poder ter um minuto de descanso.

— Barry Allen! — Exclamei feliz em vê-lo e caminhei em sua direção para abraçá-lo.

— Sei que seu casamento é só depois de amanhã, e que você preferiu não ter uma despedida de solteiro, mas precisava ver você — ele me disse com um sorriso que me pareceu triste.

— Eu estou bem Barry — disse mais para convencer a mim do que a ele.

— Ollie, eu conheço você. — Barry me dirigiu seu olhar de pai preocupado e eu soltei o ar cansado. — Sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe?

— Okay — me dei por vencido. — Preciso mesmo dividir isso com alguém. Mas você tem que me prometer que isso fica somente entre nós dois. Caitlin não deve saber de nada.

— Sim, senhor! — ele bateu uma continência exagerada, e depois riu.

— Vamos.

Levei Barry até o Jetters para podermos conversar sem que ninguém conhecido nos interrompesse.

— Pode começar Mr. Queen — Barry me encarou.

— Laurel está grávida — disse sem rodeios.

— Como? — Barry quase gritou, mas depois percebeu que estava pulando a parte da discrição e voltou-se para mim num sussurro: — Como assim, Ollie?

— Eu não sei Barry. Tudo o que eu sei é que Laurel apareceu na mansão dizendo que estava grávida, com um teste de gravidez e tudo mais e afirmou que o filho era meu. — Contei-lhe o acontecido. — Eu neguei é óbvio, mas não posso fazer nada até a criança nascer.

— Okay isso é um problema, mas Oliver estamos no século XXI, Laurel estar grávida não significa que você tem que se casar com ela, ainda mais se existe a possibilidade de o filho não ser seu — Barry me disse de forma tranquila

— Eu sei, mas a gravidez não é o motivo do meu futuro casamento — disse e ele me encarou sem entender nada. — Felicity é.

— Não me diga que Felicity mandou você se casar com Laurel por causa do bebê?! — Barry me olhou incrédulo.

— Felicity não sabe sobre o bebê, Barry — contei.

— Ollie, você não está fazendo sentido — ele me encarou colocando a mão em meu ombro.

— Há mais ou menos seis meses Felicity foi chamada para trabalhar no departamento de TI da Queen Consolidated, ela sempre sonhou com isso, assim como Cait sonhava em trabalhar com o Dr. Wells — comecei a narrar a bomba que eu segurava em minhas mãos. — Acontece que quando Laurel veio me contar sobre a gravidez, ela não queria apenas que eu assumisse a criança, queria que eu assumisse a ela também. Mas eu tinha certeza de que esse filho não era meu e eu havia acabado de pedir Felicity em casamento, então eu me neguei a assumir qualquer tipo de compromisso com Laurel, então ela tentou me chantagear dizendo que eu nunca veria a criança se não ficasse com ela.

— Uau, Laurel sabe como ser maluca — Barry disse com os olhos arregalados. — Mas ainda não entendo o que Felicity tem a ver com isso. Tirando o fato de existir a possibilidade de ela ter sido traída.

— Quando minha mãe descobriu sobre a gravidez de Laurel ela quis me obrigar a casar com ela, como eu mantive minha posição de não me casar, ela ameaçou mandar Felicity embora da QC. Eu não podia arriscar o sonho da mulher que eu amo, nem mesmo sua carreira, porque eu sabia que minha mãe não iria apenas demitir Felicity, ela iria destruir a carreira dela — pude ver Barry me encarar chocado, mas eu não estava mentindo, Moira Queen não se importa com os meios, ela apenas quer chegar ao fim da forma que julgar mais vantajosa. — Então eu aceitei me casar com Laurel. No dia seguinte fui até o apartamento de Felicity e terminei com ela da pior forma possível, usando o pior motivo do mundo. 

— Eu não teria essa coragem — Barry disse. — Você desistiu dela porque não queria prejudicar a carreira dela, eu entendo. Mas vocês trabalham juntos, assim como Cait e eu. Não sei como você consegue.

— No começo foi difícil — eu disse. — Mas agora não faz mais diferença.

— Como assim? — ele me olhou sem entender.

— Felicity foi trabalhar na Palmer Tech — contei contrariado.

Ainda me lembrava daquele dia, que foi há poucas semanas, mas que para mim pareciam séculos.

_ “Eu estava atrasado, de novo, era a terceira vez na semana e eu não me orgulhava disso. Sempre fui pontual, mas desde o jantar de noivado, eu mal tenho dormido. Passei pela mesa de minha secretária desejando um bom dia rápido, torcendo para que ela apenas respondesse e me deixasse seguir para minha sala onde eu teria que enfrentar uma pilha de documentos, nos quais eu não conseguia focar. _

_ — Mr Queen, bom dia — Dinah disse com um meio sorriso. — Tem alguém esperando pelo senhor. _

_ — Diga-me que não é Laurel — eu a encarei com certa súplica no olhar. _

_ — Não, senhor — ela respondeu. — Mas não acho que o senhor vá gostar. _

_ — O que quer dizer? — eu questionei sem entender e ela apontou para minha sala. _

_ De onde eu estava senti meu corpo perder a capacidade de se mover. Felicity estava de pé encarando a cidade através da parede de vidro, ela parecia nervosa, batia o salto no chão de forma rápida. E eu não queria ter que entrar lá. _

_ — Coragem Oliver — Dinah disse de forma amigável. — Ela não vai matar você. _

_ — Espero que você tenha razão. _

_ Segui a passos lentos até a minha sala, queria retardar o confronto. Assim que abri a porta ela se virou para mim e me encarou de uma forma estranha. Ficamos mais tempo que o necessário nos encarando, eu só queria ir até ela e beijá-la até que nos faltasse o ar. _

_ — Dinah disse que queria falar comigo — comecei em um tom calmo, me aproximando dela. _

_ — Queria lhe entregar isso — ela estendeu um envelope que eu peguei prontamente sem ler. _

_ — O que é isso? — eu pensei em muitas possibilidades, desde uma ameaça que ela havia recebido até um exame que afirmava que ela estava esperando um filho meu. Confesso que a última hipótese me deixou bastante animado internamente. _

_ — Minha carta de demissão — ela respondeu simplesmente. _

_ — Su-sua o quê? — eu gaguejei, não tinha cogitado aquela hipótese. _

_ — O que minha mãe disse no dia do jantar do seu noivado era verdade — ela começou. — Ray Palmer me ofereceu um emprego, e eu aceitei. _

_ — Você disse que não tinha dado uma resposta a ele — eu lembrei. _

_ — Até aquele dia — ela rebateu. — Eu pensei melhor, ser Chefe do Departamento de TI da QC é maravilhoso, sempre foi o meu sonho. Mas Ray me ofereceu o cargo de Diretora do Setor de Tecnologia Aplicada da Palmer Tech. Isso é mais do que eu poderia imaginar, é mais do que a filha de uma garçonete poderia pensar em conquistar. _

_ — Mas trabalhar aqui sempre foi o seu sonho — eu disse um pouco irritado. _

_ — Às vezes os sonhos se tornam pesadelos — ela disse simplesmente. — Foi um prazer trabalhar aqui, mas eu preciso seguir em frente. Você mais do que qualquer um deve me entender, tem momentos em que a gente tem que se libertar das nossas correntes — ela passou por mim sem me dar tempo de responder e saiu pela porta se afastando de mim definitivamente. ” _

— Mas Oliver, tem uma coisa nessa história que não faz sentido — Barry chamou a minha atenção, ele tinha um olhar preocupado. — Como Laurel pode estar grávida de você, se vocês dois não veem há anos?

— Lembra daquela semana em que o Dr. Wells pediu para Felicity ir até Central City ajudar vocês com um problema? — perguntei.

— Lembro — ele respondeu.

— Minha mãe fez um jantar e convidou Laurel — eu contei. — O clima não foi dos melhores você pode imaginar. Então no dia seguinte Laurel ligou para a mansão, disse que queria me ver, tentar consertar as coisas entre nós de uma forma amistosa. Eu concordei, afinal porque não? Nós saímos para jantar, conversamos sobre várias coisas. Ela me disse que estava saindo com um professor de boxe, mas não me disse quem era. Nós apenas conversamos como duas pessoas normais — eu disse tentando entender o que havia acontecido. — Eu me lembro de me oferecer para levá-la para casa, lembro que ela me ofereceu whisky, mas não lembro de como fui parar na cama dela. Barry, eu realmente não sei se trai a mulher que eu mais amei em minha vida. Só sei que quando Laurel apareceu surtando na mansão, dizendo que era a vida dela que havia sido estragada eu só queria que aquilo fosse mentira. Eu só queria esquecer toda aquela noite.

Barry me olhou com o que eu julguei ser pena. Eu suspirei, gostaria de poder voltar para quando as coisas eram simples. Quando, Barry não era meu amigo, quando Felicity não havia surgido em minha vida. Porque eu soube desde o dia em que a vi, que ela iria ser diferente.

_ “Era início das aulas no Starling College, como de costume os horários ainda não haviam sido organizados e por isso todas as turmas iriam para a aula de educação física. _

_ Eu estava sentado na arquibancada com Tommy, Laurel e o restante de nossos amigos, quando a vi surgir ao lado de Sara pelo gramado. Ela não usava o uniforme de ginástica do colégio, o famigerado shortinho azul marinho acompanhado da regata azul claro que caia tão bem na maioria das garotas. _

_ A vi dizer algo para o professor e depois lhe entregar um papel. Vi o homem balançar a cabeça e apontar para a direção onde Barry Allen, ou como Laurel e Joanna costumavam chamá-lo: Nerd Alien, estava. _

_ A garota loira abandonou Sara e seguiu em direção a Barry. Os dois se cumprimentaram alegremente e por um instante eu quis ser ele. Não que eu quisesse ser zoado dia após dia, mas o sorriso dela era tão diferente que eu quis ter a honra de recebê-lo também. _

_ — Talvez você devesse disfarçar, Ollie — Tommy me disse e eu olhei ao redor para ver se alguém me encarava. — Da turma ninguém, além de mim, percebeu. Mas acho que o restante do colégio já entendeu que é para deixar a loirinha em paz. _

_ — Não sei do que você está falando, Tommy — respondi falsamente. _

_ Era óbvio que eu estava satisfeito com o fato de que ninguém iria se meter com ela. _

_ — Hey pessoal — Sara se aproximou de nós sorrindo. _

_ — Por que não trouxe sua amiga pra sentar com a gente? — Tommy perguntou por mim. _

_ — Licie não se sentiria à vontade — Sara riu. — Além disso, ela não vai fazer educação física. _

_ — Por que não? — perguntei no meu melhor tom de desinteresse. _

_ — Ela teve um imprevisto com os óculos — Sara disse. — Eles não ficaram prontos ainda. _

_ Então a tal “Licie” usava óculos, não fazia educação física e provavelmente se tornaria amiga de Barry Allen. Oliver Queen, você precisa urgentemente rever seus padrões. ” _

Felicity era a garota mais encantadora que eu já tinha visto. Ela era tentadora com aquele jeito meigo e atrapalhado, coisas que eu nunca tinha reparado em uma garota. Ela era inteligente de verdade, sem se esforçar e era humilde, não se achava melhor que ninguém por saber mais. Ela me encantava de tal modo que chegava a me assustar.

— No que você está pensando? — Barry me encarava com uma cara engraçada.

— Felicity — eu respondi simplesmente. — Sinto falta dela.

— Eu imagino, meu amigo — ele disse. — Eu estou com você. Para o que precisar.

— Eu sempre soube que Laurel era maldosa quando chamava você de Nerd Alien — eu comentei fazendo-o franzir a testa.

— Esse apelido é cruel — ele comentou.

— Laurel era cruel, sinto muito.

— Então não devo contar a Caitlin — ele suspirou mudando de assunto.

— Caitlin pode contar a Felicity — eu disse. — Nem mesmo Tommy sabe porque temo que ele conte à Felicity ou conte à Sara que obviamente contará a ela.

— Fico feliz que tenha confiado em mim — Barry disse.

— Você nunca me deu motivos para não confiar — sorri de verdade. — Você é o melhor Barry Allen.

— Vou gravar isso para quando eu estiver triste, tenho certeza de que vai melhorar o meu ânimo — ele riu. — Repete aí.

— Nem brinca — eu disse olhando para o relógio na parede. — Preciso ir, tenho um maldito terno para experimentar.

— Se fosse para o outro casamento eu até iria com você — ele disse. — Mas nesse caso, acho que vou visitar o Merlyn. Ver com meus próprios olhos que ele agora é um homem responsável, e saber se ele já aceitou o fato de que Cait nunca irá dar mole para ele.

— Não o deixe esquecer disso — eu disse. — É a maior derrota que ele já sofreu na vida.

Barry e eu nos despedimos e seguimos cada um para uma direção. Depois de acertar todos os ajustes do terno, decidi não voltar para a empresa, fui direto para a mansão que para minha surpresa e alegria estava vazia.

Subi para o meu quarto me certificando de trancar a porta depois de entrar, não queria que ninguém me incomodasse. Me joguei na cama e abri a gaveta da cômoda de onde tirei o tablet que tinha fotos minhas e de Felicity.

Fiquei encarando as fotografias, uma a uma como se ao fazê-lo poderia voltar para aqueles momentos. Minha foto preferida era a da minha formatura, onde eu estava de beca a abraçando por trás enquanto ela ria e tentava tirar meu canudo de minha mão. Estávamos rindo, ela estava linda com um vestido bege com algumas pedras brilhantes e o cabelo preso para o lado. Eu nunca estive tão feliz, ela estava se orgulhando de mim. Tudo o que eu fiz até chegar naquele momento e depois dele foi para deixá-la orgulhosa, para que ela pudesse enxergar que eu era capaz de ser mais que o herdeiro dos Queen.

Eu nunca soube dizer o que a fez se apaixonar por mim e muito menos tive coragem de perguntar. Mas ela também nunca soube quando exatamente eu me apaixonei por ela, não duvido que ela tivesse suas teorias, Felicity tinha uma grande e fértil imaginação.

_ “ — Aquela garota, Felicity, ela está na minha lista negra — Lenny dizia bufando enquanto se aproximava de nós. _

_ — O que a Feialicity fez desta vez? — Joanna questionou. _

_ — Além de nascer? — Lenny rebateu. — Ela acha que pode me desafiar, que pode me questionar, que é capaz de proteger aquele Nerd Alien. _

_ Eu o encarei por alguns segundos. Felicity havia o enfrentado? Ela havia acabado de subir no meu conceito. _

_ — Não se preocupe, eu e Laurel daremos um jeito nela — Joanna comentou lixando as unhas. _

_ — Laurel não quer comprar uma briga com a Caitlin — Tommy disse. — E Felicity é amiga da Caitlin. _

_ — Além disso, ela é amiga da Sara também — eu comentei. _

_ — Sara é uma traidora — Joanna rolou os olhos. _

_ — Não importa — Lenny disse. — Isso não vai ficar assim. _

_ Eu não sabia o que Lenny queria dizer com aquilo e definitivamente não me importei. Mas quando vi na porta da escola aquela roda imensa de alunos eu sabia que algo estava errado ali. _

_ Tudo foi muito rápido. Lenny desferiu um soco no estômago de Barry, Felicity chutou Lenny bem no meio das pernas, Joanna tentou bater Felicity, Sara bateu em Joanna, Lenny foi para cima de Felicity, eu fui para cima de Lenny. _

_ Ele não iria bater em uma garota, principalmente naquela garota. _

_ — Você se acha tão homem Lenny, mas não passa de um verme — Felicity gritou. — Se acha melhor do que o Barry porque dirige um carro do ano e posa de machão para a escola toda, mas morre de medo do papai descobrir que você é um fracassado. Um fracassado de espírito e de caráter. Gente como você que se diverte em cima da fraqueza dos outros é menos que nada — Lenny tentou se soltar de mim para avançar nela, mas eu o segurei, estava mesmo na hora de alguém dizer algumas coisas para ele. — E quando você sair desse colégio metade desses seus seguidores fanáticos vão te largar, porque você não tem um futuro e nenhum dos seus amigos é realmente seu amigo. Você é só o dinheiro do seu pai, e quando ele se cansar de te bancar nós veremos quem é o desprezível, o idiota, o babaca inútil. Barry vai ter um futuro brilhante e muitos de vocês vão precisar dele, felizmente ele não vai precisar de nenhum de vocês. _

_ Felicity saiu da roda ajudando Barry a caminhar. Soltei Lenny que me encarou furioso e corri na direção em que ela estava. Vi que ela tinha uma certa dificuldade em carregá-lo, o que me fez pensar que ele havia apanhado mais do que eu tinha percebido. _

_ — Eu te ajudo — eu disse passando o outro braço de Barry por cima dos meus ombros. — Você foi bem corajosa. _

_ — Uma hora alguém teria que ser — ela respondeu sem me olhar. _

_ Ela não me encarava, não suspirava por mim, mal me dirigia um sorriso. Ela havia enfrentado Lenny e toda a escola. Ela não era como as outras garotas. Ela era forte, decidida, mas ao mesmo tempo era sensível e tímida. Como alguém poderia ser tudo isso? Como poderia uma garota com a qual eu dividia apenas dois horários me intrigar tanto. Ela era como uma série que me deixava ansioso pelo próximo episódio, a cada dia que eu a via eu descobria um ou outro pequeno detalhe. _

_ Eu sabia coisas sobre ela que eu nem conseguia descobrir como sabia. Eu era capaz de identificar quando ela estava tensa, quando estava pensando, quando estava intrigada, quando estava triste, quando estava feliz, quando fingia estar feliz. Eu a lia de uma forma tão assustadora que chegava a me aterrorizar. _

_ Mas nada jamais seria tão surpreendente quanto à conclusão que eu havia chegado: Felicity Smoak tinha me ganhado, tinha me prendido. Eu estava apaixonado por ela. Completa e loucamente apaixonado por ela. ” _

Depois que eu aceitei aquele fato, as coisas se tornaram diferentes. Eu não via mais graça nas “brincadeiras” de Lenny, não ria dos apelidos que Laurel e Joanna distribuíam. Eu estava vendo coisas que eu simplesmente não via antes, eu via o certo, o errado e o duvidoso. Eu sabia diferenciá-los e sabia qual eu queria escolher. A partir daí as coisas começaram a fazer mais sentido e eu comecei a tomar decisões melhores.

Ainda me lembrava do dia em que terminei com Laurel. Eu o fiz na frente de “nossos amigos”, por insistência dela. Eu pedi desculpas por ser um canalha e estar com outras garotas enquanto a gente supostamente namorava. Disse que ela não era a pessoa com quem eu queria estar no futuro e que por isso eu precisava deixar a nossa história no passado. E disse quase que claramente, que eu tinha alguém melhor para conquistar e que para conquistá-la eu tinha que ser mais do que eu era.

Laurel não aceitou aquilo. E quando me viu no baile ao lado de Felicity fez questão de humilhá-la. O modo como Felicity saiu da festa não deixou de me atormentar um só dia. Os olhos dela refletiam tanta dor que eu quis protegê-la de todo o mundo. O problema era que ela nunca quis ser protegida. Ela era forte e capaz de resolver seus problemas sozinhas. E pensar nisso me faz questionar porque de eu não ter lhe dito a verdade.

Mas a resposta era óbvia: porque eu a perderia. Perderia todo o respeito e toda a admiração dela. Ela não aceitaria ter sido traída e não acreditaria em qualquer coisa que eu dissesse para tentar justificar. E eu não diria nada, porque não há justificativas para o que eu fiz.

Ouço meu celular tocar em algum lugar da cama, pego-o e me deparo com a foto de Diggle indicando que era ele quem me ligava. Resolvo atender, qualquer coisa vinda dele é importante.

— Dig — digo colocando o aparelho rente ao meu rosto.

—  _ Oliver, como você está?  _ — ele diz do outro lado da linha e eu escuto alguns sussurros.

— Bem — respondo simplesmente. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—  _ Tommy Merlyn e Barry Allen aconteceram _ — ele disse um pouco irritado. —  _ Ah e o garoto, Roy Harper, também _ .

— O que eles fizeram? — me endireito na cama, desligando o tablet e o colocando na gaveta trancando-a com a chave.

—  _ Fazer não é bem o verbo que eu usaria —  _ ele pareceu ponderar. —  _ Está mais para o que eles descobriram. _

— E o que eles descobriram de tão importante que te fez me ligar a… — paro tentando me lembrar qual o horário. — Que horas são, afinal?

—  _ 22h, e eles descobriram que sua Felicity saiu para uma noite das garotas na sua boate —  _ automaticamente sinto meu corpo se aquecer, minha Felicity. —  _ Sua irmã teve a ideia. Felicity chamou a namorada do Barry e a Sara para irem junto.  _

— Dig, se Barry te contou que Caitlin e Felicity iriam sair e Roy provavelmente te disse para onde elas iriam — eu comecei tentando entender o que ele queria de mim, porque eu queria sair dessa casa agora e ir até a Verdant vê-la. Eu não tinha muita informação sobre ela, as poucas vinham de Tommy que arrancava uma ou outra coisa de Sara. — O que Tommy fez?

—  _ Me disse que você não teria uma despedida de solteiro —  _ ele riu do outro lado da linha. —  _ Acho que você deveria sair e beber com os seus amigos. Aproveitar seus últimos momentos de solteiro. _

— Ir até a Verdant não vai deixá-la feliz — eu afirmei, afinal aquela provavelmente era a primeira vez que ela saia para se divertir com as garotas, não seria justo estragar sua noite.

—  _ Deus, Oliver! Você não faz ideia do que acontece na sua boate  _ — ouvi Tommy dizer e soube que ele tinha revirado os olhos.

— O que quer dizer? — eu questionei.

—  _ Thea, sua nova gerente, organizou uma festa a fantasia _ — Roy disse ao telefone. —  _ O valor arrecadado com a venda dos ingressos foi para ajudar o hospital do Glades. _

— Isso é muito heroico — comentei a atitude de minha irmã.

—  _ E isso te deixa ir a Verdant beber com seus amigos, ver a sua garota e não incomodá-la _ — Barry tomou a vez ao aparelho.

— Eu não tenho uma fantasia — comentei.

—  _ Ollie, nós já pensamos em tudo _ — Tommy riu do outro lado. —  _ Teremos a noite dos garotos também. Não conte à Helena. _

Ri do modo como ele falou. O lance com Helena estava sério, apesar de eu ainda achar que ele não havia superado a paixão por Caitlin. Mas a Bertinelli o fazia bem, e ele estava realmente gostando dela e se esforçava para deixá-la feliz. Eles estavam começando bem.

— Onde eu encontro vocês? — questionei me levantando e saindo a procura das chaves do carro.

—  _ Meu apartamento _ — Tommy respondeu. —  _ Não se atrase. _

Murmurei uma afirmação e ele desligou o telefone. Sai de casa ignorando a presença e o questionamento de minha mãe. Dirigi com certa pressa até o apartamento de Tommy que ficava no centro da cidade. Quando cheguei me deparei com quatro marmanjos fantasiados de super-heróis. Ri da cena, eles eram realmente incríveis.

— O que vocês são? — questionei enquanto encarava-os ainda sem acreditar.

— Nós — Tommy que estava fantasiado de Arqueiro Negro começou — seremos a liga da justiça.

— Não me lembro de o Arqueiro Negro fazer parte da liga — ponderei.

— Somos uma versão moderna — ele garantiu.

— O que eu vou ser? — questionei depois de encarar Barry que estava vestido de Flash.

— O Arqueiro Verde — Roy que estava fantasiado de Arsenal respondeu. 

— Não vamos parecer ridículos? — questionei encarando a fantasia que Dig, ou melhor, que Espartano me ofereceu.

— Um pouco — ele respondeu. — Mas lá vai estar escuro, barulhento e repleto de pessoas bêbadas e provavelmente com fantasias piores.

— Okay — suspirei e fui até o banheiro me trocar.

Dizer que eu não me senti ridículo era uma mentira, mas todos eles também estavam então eu soube que valeria a pena. Além do mais qualquer coisa para ver Felicity sem ser visto.

Chegamos a Verdant rápido, e logo pude constatar que Dig tinha razão, havia fantasias piores. Procurei por Felicity entre as pessoas, mas sabia que seria difícil encontrá-la.

— Vou fazer uma média com a sua irmã — Roy me disse apontando para Thea que cuidava do bar. — Se eu descobrir onde Felicity e as outras garotas estão, eu aviso.

Concordamos em silêncio e nos dirigimos até a ala VIP a qual eu tinha livre acesso. Sentamo-nos a uma das mesas mais afastadas, a intenção era apenas beber e jogar conversa fora.

Pedimos alguns drinques para a nossa mesa e vimos Roy se aproximar e se sentar com a gente.

— Thea me proibiu de ficar perto dela, disse que isso estragaria a noite das garotas — ele disse contrariado. — Não sei porque ninguém a impediu de usar aquela maldita fantasia de Ravena. Sabe o que ela cobre? Nada! Ela deveria ter vindo de Speedy. 

— Wow garoto — Tommy riu e lhe ofereceu um copo. — Beba.

— Ele tem idade para beber? — Dig questionou.

— Faço vinte e um no próximo mês — Roy garantiu. — Então acho que sim — ele virou o copo de uma só vez. — Tenho notícias boas e ruins, qual vocês querem?

— Boas — Barry disse esvaziando seu copo.

— A boa é que eu sei quem são as suas garotas — ele disse. — De todos vocês, aliás.

— Helena está aqui? — Tommy se espantou.

— O que Lyla faria numa festa dessa? — Dig disse no mesmo tom que Tommy.

— Eu não sei motivos, só sei de fantasias — ele pegou outro copo. — Caitlin é Killer Frost, com direito ao cabelo branco e tudo mais. Helena é a Caçadora. Lyla é Lara Croft, achei apropriado diga-se de passagem. Sara é a Canário Branco, uma tal de Nyssa é alguma Arqueira estranha. E Felicity é a Poderosa. E eu digo isso com todos os sentidos que a sua mente quiser imaginar, Oliver.

Bebi o conteúdo do meu copo com pressa. O mero pensamento de Felicity em um maiô branco e justo me tirava de órbita. Com tantas heroínas com mais roupas ela tinha que ter escolhido justo aquela?

— E qual é a má notícia? — Dig lembrou.

— Está vendo o Superman ali? — ele apontou para um homem que parecia ter levado a sério a fantasia do super-herói. — Ray Palmer. Que encontrou Felicity “ocasionalmente” aqui — ele fez aspas. — Ah, aquela loira lá perto do bar, com a máscara e o casaco de couro, toda alá Canário Negro? — ele nos olhou de forma tediosa. — Laurel Lance.

Eu estava bem ferrado. Mais do que eu queria admitir. Desviei meu olhar de Laurel, apenas para voltar a encarar Ray, agora podíamos vê-lo ao lado das super-heroínas que Roy havia identificado como as nossas garotas. 

Felicity estava sexy naquela fantasia, mais sexy do que eu era capaz de suportar, ela tinha um cinto onde havia uma corda amarela presa. Eu queria amarrá-la e fazê-la minha naquele momento.

— Eu preciso beber mais — anunciei.

As horas passavam e a medida que isso acontecia eu sentia meus sentidos serem dominados pelo álcool. Nós estávamos bêbados. Muito bêbados. Rimos de coisas sem sentido, como as piadas de Tommy, falávamos mais alto do que parecia e vez ou outra corríamos os olhos para encontrá-las dançando na pista.

— Okay rapazes para mim já deu — Barry anunciou olhando de forma fulminante para a pista, onde um cara vestido como Indiana Jones se aproximava de Caitlin mais uma vez. — Vou atrás da minha garota, sugiro que façam o mesmo. Palmer não parece se importar com o fato de sua cueca estar por cima da calça, ele só quer tirá-la e de preferência diante de Felicity.

Rimos do modo como ele falou e o observamos ir até Caitlin que riu de algo que ele falou. Depois de Barry o segundo a deixar a mesa foi Roy. Em seguida Diggle, que foi para casa assim que viu Lyla se despedir das outras e caminhar em direção a saída.

— Não vai atrás da sua Caçadora? — eu ri provocando Tommy.

— Ela não precisa de mim, você sim — ele disse. — Por que não me conta o que está acontecendo?

— Você não acreditaria nem entenderia — eu disse e apontei para suas costas de forma discreta, onde Helena bebia um drink no bar de forma tranquila. — Vá. É a sua garota.

— Só vou porque a sua está logo ali, sendo assediada — ele disse e apontou para a direção onde Felicity estava.

Ela estava saindo do banheiro ou entrando eu não saberia dizer, e alguns caras estavam a impedindo de passar. Idiotas. Me aproximei deles enquanto ouvia suas vozes emboladas dizerem:

— Eu não sei do que você está fantasiada gatinha, mas eu adoraria tirar essa roupa de você — um deles pronunciou e eu senti meu corpo ficar tenso.

— A sua ignorância me comove — Felicity soltou debochada e um deles a segurou pelo braço.

— Você parece muito arisca — o brutamontes que a segurava disse. — Eu gosto.

Ele a puxou para mais perto e eu não esperei estar próximo o suficiente para chamar a sua atenção.

— Hey imbecil — gritei me aproximando depressa enquanto ele se virava para me encarar. — Solte a moça. Ela não quer nada com você.

— Como é que você sabe Robin Hood — ele debochou a apertando mais e eu pude ver o medo nos olhos dela.

— Primeiro: é Arqueiro Verde. Segundo: uma garota bonita e inteligente como ela não daria bola para você — eu me acerquei dele ameaçador. — Terceiro: eu não vou deixar você passar mais nem um segundo com as suas mãos imundas sobre ela.

Se eu sabia dar um ou dois socos? Sabia. Se eu era um bom lutador? Não, não mesmo. Então depois de socar o brutamontes e seu amigo burro puxei Felicity pela mão e sai com ela da boate, levando-a para um lado menos movimentado da rua.

— Você está bem? — perguntei torcendo para que ela não reconhecesse a minha voz.

— Graças a você, sim — ela sorriu para mim. — Obrigada.

— Não tem que agradecer — eu disse sincero. — Nenhuma mulher deve passar por esse tipo de coisa.

— Gostaria que todos os homens pensassem como você — ela deu um suspiro triste.

— Eu também, assim eu não teria que estragar a festa de nenhuma garota bonita porque sou um péssimo lutador — eu disse fazendo uma careta que ela não viu.

— Minha festa já estava estragada mesmo — ela comentou.

— Por que diz isso? — eu tive que perguntar.

— Um ex idiota — ela disse e por um momento eu gelei.

— O que ele fez? — questionei receoso.

— Acha que ainda existe a possibilidade de nós voltarmos — ela comentou.

— E não tem?

— Não, definitivamente não — ela garantiu e eu senti meu coração apertar. — Cooper foi um bastardo. Foi e ainda é. Acredita que ele teve a capacidade de insinuar que eu estava dormindo com o meu chefe? Isso é rídiculo, Ray é apenas um amigo.

— Talvez esse Ray tenha demonstrado algum interesse em você — eu disse me lembrando da forma como ele a olhava.

— Ray tinha uma pequena paixão platônica por mim na época do MIT — ela riu sozinha. — Mas eu tinha namorado.

— O tal Cooper? — me fiz de desentendido.

— Cooper foi antes desse namorado, que virou noivo e agora é ex-noivo — ela lamentou. — Longa história.

— Esse seu ex-noivo só poder ter algum problema — eu disse. — Desistir de casar com você. Ou foi você quem desistiu dele?

— Ele — ela disse simplesmente. — Mas eu ainda sinto aquelas coisas bobas de gente apaixonada sabe? — eu assenti com a cabeça. — Então é por isso que Ray ou qualquer outro pode demonstrar todo o interesse do mundo que eu não vou me deixar levar. Eu ainda sou dele — ela me mostrou o colar onde seu anel de noivado ficava preso desde que eu havia lhe dado.

— É uma bela joia — comentei. — Combina com você. É simples e bonito. Encantador, eu diria.

— Você me lembra ele — ela disse. — Falando assim. 

— Posso levá-la para casa? — eu ofereci mudando de assunto.

— Eu acho que não será um problema — ela respondeu sorrindo.

Guiei Felicity até meu carro, e dirigi com ela pelas ruas de Starling City, fiz algumas perguntas apenas para que ela não percebesse que eu sabia de cor o caminho até seu apartamento. Felicity parecia inquieta e eu disse a ela para colocar uma música, assim ela ficaria à vontade. Dentre todas as músicas que ela poderia escolher ela acabou parando em  _ I Need a Woman _ a nossa música. Me remexi um pouco desconfortável, aquela música me trazia lembranças boas e algumas até pecaminosas.

— Não gosta da música? — ela pareceu chateada.

— Gosto. Muito — eu respondi depressa. — Mas ela me lembra de alguém que eu perdi.

— Eu sinto muito — ela disse. — Se quiser eu posso tirá-la. Quer dizer, você pode tirá-la. É seu carro, são suas músicas, você é quem decide.

Rio do modo como ela fala.

— Tudo bem são boas lembranças — eu disse e ela sorriu.

A música ia ganhando espaço no carro, eu sentia vontade de cantá-la, e sei que ela também. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes fizemos isso, dirigir enquanto cantarolávamos os versos daquela canção.

—  _ Honey I, I need a woman  _ — ela cantava baixinho para que eu não ouvisse. —  _ Not any woman… But a woman who needs me too… _

_ “So how about you?”, _ completei em pensamentos. E me puni por ser tão covarde

— _Let me tell you baby I, I need a woman_ _—_ eu completei num tom tão baixo quanto o dela. — _Not any woman… But a woman who needs me too…_

_ — So how about you? _ — ela cantou sorrindo me olhando intensamente. 

Eu analisei a situação, estávamos apenas a um sinal vermelho de sua casa, se eu a beijasse agora e ela resolvesse correr por se dar conta de que era eu quem estava com ela, as chances de algo ruim acontecer com ela eram bem pequenas. 

Felicity não deveria sorrir para mim naquela fantasia, era ingenuidade pensar que eu perderia a cabeça e agarraria ali mesmo, pois eu já a havia perdido no momento em que a vi na Verdant. Então eu fiz o que eu queria fazer há algum tempo: beijar a minha garota.

Felicity se assustou com o impacto de nossos lábios, mas logo ela pareceu ceder, deixou que eu a aproximasse mais de mim, do modo como era possível e se entregou ao beijo. Nossas línguas procuravam uma pela outra com pressa e voracidade, eu sentia meu coração prestes a rasgar o meu peito e arriscava dizer que ela não estava muito diferente. 

Mas então ela se afastou bruscamente e eu esperei pelo tapa que não veio. 

— Não posso fazer isso — ela sussurrou olhando para a janela como se analisasse a opção de sair correndo. — Sinto muito.

— Desculpe — eu disse sem encará-la. — Vou levá-la para casa.

— Não precisa — ela avisou me olhando brevemente. — Já estou perto, é só atravessar a rua. Muito obrigada por tudo. Eu realmente sinto muito.

— Felicity! — eu chamei, mas ela já tinha fechado a porta eu sabia que ela não voltaria, mesmo que tivesse me ouvido. 

Suspirei cansado, até quando eu não era eu, acabo estragando as coisas com ela. Virei a rua apenas para contornar a esquina e poder passar na frente do prédio dela. Olhei na direção de seu apartamento ela já estava lá dentro, a janela de seu quarto estava aberta e o vento que balançava a cortina me permitiu ter a visão dela encarando o espelho enquanto apertava o anel em sua mão. 

Cogitei seriamente subir até lá e dizer a ela quem eu era e que eu a amava, talvez até implorar por uma última noite juntos, mas eu não seria capaz de deixá-la no dia seguinte. Não seria capaz de fazê-la sofrer mais. Dei partida no carro e sai sem rumo, não iria voltar para a mansão e não poderia voltar ao apartamento dela sem fazer alguma besteira, eu precisava espairecer.


	5. Chapter 5

_ “Eu ouvi o padre dizer / "fale agora ou se cale para sempre" / Há o silêncio / É a minha última chance” _

**_Speak Now — Taylor Swift_ **

**_Felicity Smoak_ **

_ Duas horas antes do casamento… _

Eu estava trancada em casa, desligada do mundo. Não queria ver notícias sobre o casamento do ano. Eu queria era que uma bomba atingisse a igreja e fizesse com que aquele casamento não acontecesse. Talvez não uma bomba literal, mas algo poderia acontecer. Algo que impedisse Oliver de se casar.

Ouvi meu celular tocar, não queria falar com ninguém, mas mesmo assim atendi Caitlin no segundo toque.

— Snow — pronunciei usando nosso chamamento do tempo de colégio.

—  _ Smoak, que bom que atendeu —  _ Caitlin disse do outro lado. —  _ Tenho um problema: Queen me convidou para o casamento com a Bitch Lance, mas minha fidelidade a você me faz querer não ir. Por outro lado, ele é meu amigo também, não quero deixá-lo triste. _

Suspirei pesadamente, Caitlin tinha razão ela estava em um dilema, assim como Barry, Tommy e Sara. Eu sabia disso porque os dois últimos vieram me pedir permissão para serem padrinhos de Oliver.

Sara não queria que o pai soubesse que ela e a irmã travavam uma guerra civil há anos. Tommy tinha crescido ao lado de Oliver, não podia abandoná-lo. Então quando ambos vieram até o meu apartamento com expressões aflitas, eu soube que o certo a fazer era incentivá-los a apoiar o amigo.

— Cait — comecei calmamente. — Vá ao casamento. Oliver é seu amigo também, ele e Barry são como irmãos. Não podem abandoná-lo agora. Ele ficaria arrasado.

—  _ Mas o plano era que eu e Barry seríamos seus padrinhos quando você e Oliver se casassem —  _ ela choramingou do outro lado. — _ Eu já tinha até o vestido na minha cabeça. _

— Infelizmente isso não vai acontecer mais Cait — respondi num suspiro. — Então, por favor, vá ao casamento.

—  _ Você vai? _ — ela pareceu insegura ao questionar.

— Não — fui honesta. — Não sou capaz de vê-lo naquele altar esperando para se casar com ela.

—  _ Olhe, Licie, eu não tive coragem de dizer antes —  _ Caitlin começou. —  _ Mas esse casamento entre Oliver e Laurel me parece estranho. _

— Estranho como? — questionei sem entender.

—  _ Eu não sei, mas o Queen não me parece feliz. E o que ele disse para terminar com você, não faz sentido —  _ Caitlin me explicou. —  _ Eu acho que tem algo por trás desse casamento, não sei o que é. Mas, Felicity se você for até aquela igreja ele não vai se casar. E é isso que todos nós queremos, que ele não se case com ela. _

— Não posso fazer isso — choraminguei vergonhosamente. — Minha mãe não entenderia, Quentin não me perdoaria por estragar o casamento de sua filha. E eu sou covarde demais para isso.

—  _ Smoak, você foi a pessoa que enfrentou o idiota do Lenny Louis —  _ Caitlin lembrou-me. —  _ Você consegue entrar em uma igreja e impedir que o amor da sua vida se case com outra. _

— Lenny estava batendo no Barry — eu retruquei. — Barry era meu melhor amigo, foi um grande incentivo.

—  _ Então você precisa de um incentivo maior do que perder o Queen Delícia para a Bitch Lance? —  _ Caitlin riu.

— Não o chame dessa forma — resmunguei com um súbito mal humor.

—  _ Mas é verdade, ele é uma delícia mesmo — _ ela continuou _. — Não conte ao Barry sobre isso. _

— Caitlin…

—  _ Tá bom, tá bom. Daqui a pouco eu chego aí  _ — ela disse e desligou o telefone.

_ —  _ O quê? — falei para o nada.

Quinze minutos depois minha campainha tocou. Abri a porta sem muita animação, Caitlin realmente levava suas palavras a sério.

— Smoak — Caitlin sorriu docemente. — Trouxe minhas cúmplices.

A encarei sem entender e vi Sara se aproximar com uma mala em mãos. Atrás dela uma mulher alta de cabelos pretos e traços sérios tinha algumas sacolas nos braços.

— Licie! — Sara exclamou sorridente entrando em meu apartamento. A mulher que estava com ela não se moveu até que eu indicasse que ela também poderia entrar. — Essa é Nyssa, minha namorada.

Sorri para a mulher de forma verdadeira. Sara sempre falava dela com tanto carinho e tanto amor que me lembrava o modo como eu falava de Oliver.

— É um prazer conhecê-la — Nyssa me disse e eu a abracei em resposta. — Sara fala bastante de você.

— Não tanto quanto fala de você — eu garanti sorrindo.

— Agora que todas se conhecem vamos a obra — Caitlin anunciou animadamente. — Trouxe um vestido para você, Sara trouxe a maquiagem e Nyssa conhece alguns truques de cabelo. Temos uma hora e meia para nos aprontar.

— Cait eu não vou — pronunciei irritada. — Eu agradeço que tenham vindo, mas é muito humilhante não acha?

— Não tem nada de humilhante nisso, pelo contrário — Sara contra-argumentou. — Mostra que você não se importa, que superou. Além do mais depois da história do Arqueiro Verde, sabemos que você é capaz de superar.

— Não sei, Sara — confessei num sussurro.

— Felicity eu não tenho o direito de me meter, nós mal nos conhecemos — Nyssa começou. — Mas Sara sempre me disse que você é corajosa, prove isso. Eu vejo nos seus olhos o quanto você ainda ama o Oliver, então porque não lutar por ele uma última vez?

Ponderei por um instante, Nyssa tinha razão. Eu deveria lutar por ele.

— Okay, vocês venceram — suspirei derrotada.

Caitlin bateu palmas animada e me puxou em direção ao meu banheiro. Ordenou que eu tomasse um longo banho e lavasse os cabelos. Assim que entrei em meu quarto vi as três me encararem com sorriso travesso, aquilo significava uma coisa: eu iria sofrer.

Quarenta minutos se passaram entre maquiagem, unha, cabelo e vestido. Eu não podia negar que estava adorando aquilo, mas ainda não tinha certeza do que eu iria fazer lá.

— Acho que terminamos — Caitlin me olhou sorrindo.

Finalmente pude me olhar no espelho. O vestido cinza era simples e romântico, lindo eu diria. Não sei onde elas o conseguiram, mas eu estava imensamente feliz por estar usando uma peça como aquela. Meu cabelo estava ondulado, com as mechas da frente presas para trás por um grampo de pequenas flores. A maquiagem era leve e discreta, tão discreta que parecia ser imperceptível.

— Nossa — eu consegui pronunciar após algum tempo. — Vocês fazem milagres.

— Licie — Cait chamou carinhosa. — Nós não fizemos nada. Você já é linda sem toda essa produção.

— Com ela só ficou melhor — Sara emendou. — Agora é nossa vez, não estrague nosso trabalho.

_ Meia hora antes do casamento… _

Eu encarava as três mulheres a minha frente de boca aberta. Elas estavam lindas. Sara usava um vestido azul longo e tinha o cabelo preso em um topete alto. Nyssa estava de preto, com as madeixas compridas soltas, ela era uma mulher fatal. Já Cait estava com um vestido bege, e tinha prendido o cabelo num coque desfiado.

— Vocês estão lindas — eu disse de forma honesta.

— Exagero seu — Caitlin disse sorrindo.

Vi Sara se afastar um pouco e atender o telefone. Depois foi até uma das sacolas que Nyssa havia deixado na bancada de minha cozinha.

— Agora tome isso — Sara se aproximou me oferecendo um copo com algo que eu não sabia identificar.

— O que é isso? — questionei hesitando em pegar o copo.

— Whisky — ela respondeu. — Para te dar coragem.

— Coragem para? — fingi-me de desentendida.

— Para parar aquele casamento — ela respondeu.

— Como assim? — me assustei.

— Felicity não quero que Oliver se case com Laurel, não é certo — Sara me forçou a pegar o copo. — Você também não quer. Então você precisa impedir.

— Você disse que precisava de um incentivo — Caitlin me lembrou. — Aí está.

— Mas eu não bebo — tentei protestar.

— Hoje bebe — Nyssa afirmou.

Suspirei derrotada eu realmente precisava de coragem, se elas garantiam que ela estava naquela garrafa de Whisky eu iria encontrá-la.

_ Igreja de Starling City dez minutos para o casamento... _

Ver Oliver no altar fez meu estômago revirar de forma violenta. Ele estava maravilhosamente lindo naquele smoking. Tudo o que eu queria era ser a mulher que ele esperava no altar.

Eu estava um pouco alterada, definitivamente eu nunca mais iria beber. Mas tinha um bom motivo para eu ter feito isso. Eu sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, agir antes que o casamento começasse, mas a imagem daquela igreja lotada me assustava.

Eu precisava organizar as ideias, talvez eu devesse mandar um recado. Pedir a Oliver que me encontrasse nos fundos da igreja e sairíamos sem rumo para qualquer lugar. Infelizmente não seria tão fácil assim.

Quando a marcha nupcial tocou eu me escondi ainda mais, eu não deveria ficar pensando, eu deveria agir.

— Se alguém tiver algo que possa impedir essa união, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

Ouvir o padre pronunciar aquelas palavras tão ridiculamente clichês me fez despertar. Eu tinha muitas coisas contra aquele casamento, muitos motivos e muitos segredos que poderiam pôr fim àquela história.

Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Eu iria fazer alguma coisa.

— Eu tenho — pronunciei alto o suficiente atraindo os olhares de toda a igreja.

Agora eu não podia recuar, eu não iria recuar. Eu faria de tudo para ter o meu Oliver de volta.

**_Oliver Queen_ **

_ Noite anterior ao casamento… _

_ Eu estava mais uma vez encarando a janela do apartamento dela, eu havia feito isso durante todo o tempo que passamos separados e depois de ontem à noite, de vê-la naquela fantasia eu sentia ainda mais vontade de estar com ela. Então como num passe de mágica ela me encarou pela janela. Eu não podia correr, eu não queria correr. _

_ Peguei meu celular e disquei o número que eu sabia de cor. Ela atendeu no terceiro toque ainda me encarando pela janela. _

_ — Me mande embora — pedi olhando-a com intensidade. _

_ —  _ Por que eu faria isso? —  _ ela respondeu do outro lado da linha. _

_ — Porque eu quero você — disse simplesmente. — E se você não me mandar embora eu vou subir e te fazer minha. _

_ —  _ Você vai se casar amanhã —  _ ela lembrou. —  _ Não deveria estar aqui.

—  _ Ótimo — comentei. — Era isso que eu precisava ouvir. Eu... _

_ —  _ Mas já que está aqui — ela me interrompeu. — Suba.

—  _ Felicity não me peça isso — fechei os olhos tentando me forçar a não obedecer. _

_ —  _ Oliver, eu não estou pedindo.

_ Desliguei o telefone imediatamente e corri até o prédio. Passei pelo porteiro depressa e entrei no elevador torcendo para que ele andasse o mais rápido possível. Tempos depois eu estava diante da sua porta. Eu iria bater, mas ela se adiantou. Quando eu a vi senti meu corpo queimar, ela estava com aquela fantasia que tinha me enlouquecido. Não precisei de palavras apenas de gestos, puxei-a para mim com certa pressa, nossos corpos se chocaram e ela soltou um risinho. _

_ Tomei seus lábios com pressa e paixão. Nossas línguas travavam uma luta feroz pelo controle do beijo. Empurrei-a para dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta com um pontapé. _

_ — Você deveria estar fantasiado — ela gemeu contra o meu pescoço enquanto eu fechava os olhos aproveitando aquela sensação. _

_ — Desculpe — sussurrei contra seu ouvido. _

_ Prensei Felicity contra a parede, descendo minhas mãos por toda a extensão de seu corpo. Apertei sua coxa enquanto levantava uma de suas pernas, forçando meu corpo ainda mais contra ela. _

_ Felicity gemeu alto. _

_ Puxei-a totalmente para cima, fazendo-a enlaçar suas pernas em minha cintura. Andei com ela até o quarto, onde a coloquei na cama com pressa. Num único puxão ela arrancou minha camiseta e começou a arranhar minhas costas enquanto eu devorava seu pescoço. Eu a deixaria marcada, nem que fosse pela última vez. _

_ Tateei seu corpo a procura do feixe do maldito maiô, mas não encontrei. Grunhi desesperado, irritado. Felicity riu do meu desespero. _

_ — Na frente — ela sussurrou. _

_ Sorri em resposta descendo o zíper que se iniciava em seu colo e terminava um pouco abaixo do umbigo. Salivei com a visão da minha loira quase que completamente despida, pois ela não usava sutiã. Quando a vi totalmente nua senti que me faltava o ar, os cabelos loiros estavam espalhados ao redor de sua cabeça, seus seios subiam e desciam de forma apressada evidenciando sua dificuldade de respirar. _

_ Desafivelei meu cinto de forma apressada e me livrei do resto de minhas roupas. Me aproximei da cama devagar, meus beijos trilhavam um caminho desde sua panturrilha até sua boca, à medida que meu corpo sobrepunha o dela eu a via se arrepiar. Olhando-a nos olhos eu a fiz, pela última vez, minha mulher. _

Acordei com o barulho de alguém batendo em minha porta. Olhei ao redor, eu estava suando e estava excitado, eu precisava despachar quem quer que fosse. Então eu me dei conta de algo chocante: eu não estava em meu quarto.

Andei depressa até a porta e abri com certo mal humor. Tommy me encarou curioso e depois gargalhou. Me escondi atrás da porta, não por vergonha, Tommy já tinha me visto em momentos piores, mas por precaução, sabe-se lá quem mais estaria ali.

— O que faz aqui? — questionei. — O que eu faço aqui? Onde é aqui?

— Vai com calma Queen — ele respondeu entrando no quarto. — Você está na casa do Roy. Seu cunhadinho te achou procurando encrenca em um bar do Glades, muito esperto você — ele se sentou na cama. — Mas saiba que você não precisa levar um tiro ou ser morto para não ter que casar com Laurel.

— Eu não entendo — admiti fechando a porta. — Não me lembro de nada.

— Você sumiu por um dia todo — ele me contou com desgosto. — Não atendia o telefone, não apareceu na empresa. No início nós achamos que você estava com a Felicity, eu contei aos rapazes sobre o que aconteceu na Verdant. Mas quando Sara me disse que tinha falado com ela e que ela não parecia saber de você, nós ficamos preocupados. Sua mãe ia chamar a polícia.

— Sinto muito — pronunciei com certo remorso, não queria preocupá-los. — Não era minha intenção preocupar vocês. Acho que meu celular descarregou.

— Oliver eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você — ele se aproximou de mim colocando uma mão em meu ombro. — Mas você é meu irmão. Eu quero te ajudar. Da última vez que eu te vi assim, destruído, foi quando seu pai morreu. Beber não vai solucionar os seus problemas, você sabe disso.

— Eu queria poder te contar — fechei meus olhos contendo a vontade de me abrir com o meu melhor amigo. — Mas é muito tarde para tentar mudar alguma coisa. Apenas me prometa que vai cuidar dela.

— Felicity? — ele arqueou a sobrancelha. — Não precisa pedir.

— Ótimo — anunciei. — Diga a minha mãe que eu estou bem. Que logo vou para casa. Mas não vai ser agora.

— Como quiser — ele pareceu entender. — Thea não sabe que você está aqui. Roy achou que era melhor te dar um pouco de espaço.

— Fico feliz por isso — comentei.

— Nos vemos amanhã? — ele questionou abrindo a porta.

— Claro — sorri sem humor.

— Ah eu quase ia me esquecendo — ele se virou para mim com um sorriso debochado. — De acordo com a Sara, o Super-Homem não foi o cara que passou pela mente da nossa querida Smoak. Parece que um Arqueiro misterioso conseguiu balançar as estruturas dela. E pelo visto ela fez bem mais que balançar as dele — ele apontou para mim gargalhando.

— Saia daqui Merlyn! — gritei fingindo que iria jogar nele um abajur que estava em cima da cômoda.

— Volte para os seus sonhos Queen! — ele respondeu já do outro lado. — Eles parecem mais interessantes que sua vida real!

Tommy não tinha ideia do quanto estava certo. Infelizmente eu não consegui voltar aos meus sonhos. Mas eu tinha certeza de que aquela imagem nunca mais me deixaria em paz.

_ Algumas horas mais tarde, na Mansão Queen… _

Eu tentava a todo custo enfiar a chave na maldita fechadura, mas ela parecia querer brincar comigo e insistia em não acertar o encaixe. Bufei irritado, não podia simplesmente tocar a campainha e me denunciar. Não quando eu estava completamente bêbado e nem um pouco afim de conversar com alguém.

Vi a luz da sala acender e percebi que minha tentativa de passar despercebido havia falhado. Moira Queen abriu a porta e me encarou como se quisesse me matar, o que não seria uma ideia tão ruim assim.

— Oliver Jonas Queen — ela disse calma, mas eu sabia que ela estava furiosa. Afinal ela só usava nossos nomes completos quando queria indicar toda a sua ira e seu desgosto.

— Moira — respondi entediado passando por ela.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — ela fechou a porta com um pouco de força.

— Indo para o meu quarto, aproveitar a última noite que durmo sozinho — pronunciei enquanto subia as escadas.

— Eu achei que você tinha crescido Oliver — ela se acercou de mim me encarando com os olhos ardendo de raiva.

— Eu tinha — respondi usando um tom mais alto do que eu costumava usar. — Eu tinha um emprego do qual eu gostava, tinha uma boate que me permitia usar o dinheiro arrecadado para ajudar pessoas que precisavam, tinha algumas visitas marcadas para escolher a casa que eu iria comprar. Eu ia me casar. Ter uma família. Ia finalmente ser um homem feliz e completo. Mas você tirou isso de mim — a acusei com violência. — Então já que eu não posso mais ter tudo isso, resolvi te devolver o favor e trazer o velho Ollie de volta. Espero que tenha sentido falta dos tribunais e das revistas de fofocas.

— Ah, por favor, não banque o garoto mimado — ela vociferou. — Seja um homem.

— Eu sou um garoto mimado,  _ mamãe _ — pronunciei com desprezo. — Você me fez assim, me criou desse modo. Que tipo de homem esperava que eu me tornasse?

— Oliver — ela tentou se acalmar. — Você estava tão bem. Nós estávamos tão bem. A empresa, a família. Tudo estava tão bom quanto na época em que seu pai era vivo. O que mudou?

— Você a tirou de mim — cuspi as palavras. — Eu nunca quis ser a droga de um CEO. Eu não queria nem ir a faculdade. Eu ia ter uma boate e era o máximo que eu queria da minha vida. Sexo e bebidas eram o meu lema. Mas no dia em que eu me dei conta de que estava apaixonado por ela eu quis ser mais que herdeiro dos Queen — confessei com certo rancor. — Eu quis ser o homem que ela teria orgulho de dizer que era seu. Quando ela me olhou nos olhos e disse que eu podia ser sim o substituto do legado de Robert Queen e que ainda podia ser eu, que ela me amava e iria me apoiar independentemente do que acontecesse, naquele dia eu percebi que eu era capaz de muitas coisas. Inclusive de fazê-la feliz.

— Todo esse drama por conta daquela garota sem classe — ela rolou os olhos.

— Você não entende — eu garanti num tom calmo. — Não se trata de classe social ou de dinheiro. É uma questão de caráter, de sentimentos. Felicity é a pessoa mais pura e boa que você vai conhecer. E eu a fiz mentir para os pais durante anos, porque eu sabia que no momento em que você descobrisse sobre nós, as coisas virariam um inferno. Eu estava certo afinal.

— Esqueça essa garota Oliver — ela me ameaçou. — Se você a ama tanto quanto diz amar, mantenha-se longe dela. Ou eu juro que acabo com ela num estalar de dedos.

— Não ouse ameaçá-la — devolvi semicerrando os olhos. — Não se atreva a mover um dedo contra ela. Eu já aceitei o seu jogo sujo, que inclusive duvido muito não ter o dedo de Laurel no meio. Eu estou jogando conforme as suas regras, Felicity não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Laurel foi apenas uma feliz coincidência — ela retrucou. — Ela estar esperando um filho seu não foi algo que eu fiz querido.

— Deus sabe como eu me arrependo de ter aceitado aquele jantar — pronunciei passando as mãos pelos cabelos. — Mas eu duvido muito que em uma única noite que nem deveria ter acontecido, Laurel iria engravidar. Ela é esperta demais para se descuidar assim. Além disso, me parece conveniente para ela que está entre os nomes cotados para se tornar a Promotora da cidade ser associada a imagem do herdeiro da família mais importante de Starling City.

— Que diferença isso faz no final da história? — ela me encarou com superioridade. — Relações são meros contratos. São feitas para beneficiar ambas as partes. Nós seremos ainda mais respeitados a partir de amanhã. Credibilidade não se acha em bandejas do Big Belly Burger, querido. Aceite isso.

Ela se virou e começou a subir as escadas. Ela tinha terminado.

— Sabe o que fez eu me apaixonar por Felicity? — perguntei em voz alta fazendo-a parar.

— O grande caráter e todos os truques sexuais que aquela mãe dela provavelmente ensinou para que ela agarrasse um milionário como você? — ela devolveu em deboche.

— O fato de ela não me dar importância — ri sem humor me aproximando dela. — O fato de ela achar que todo o meu dinheiro não me fazia melhor que ninguém. Felicity nunca ligou para status sociais. Ela prefere dignidade. Uma pena você não ter dado a ela uma chance. Ela poderia te ensinar uma ou duas coisas sobre o assunto.

Passei por minha mãe subindo em direção ao meu quarto. Tranquei a porta e me pus a descontar a raiva em tudo o que eu via pela frente. Móveis, decorações, vasos de flores, porta-retratos em que eu e minha mãe estávamos, tudo foi ao chão. Eu deixaria o quarto no mesmo estado em que meu coração estava: destruído.

_ Igreja de Starling City, uma hora antes do casamento… _

— Você ainda pode fugir — Barry anunciou se aproximando de mim ao lado de Tommy. — Nós te damos cobertura.

— Eu bem que queria — disse num sussurro.

— Oliver você está horrível — Tommy disse fazendo careta. — Não dormiu ontem à noite?

— Não — confessei num suspiro pesado.

— Para sua sorte, Helena sempre tem uma maquiagem na bolsa — ele pronunciou. — Você pode até não estar feliz, mas não precisa parecer um defunto.

— Você não contou a ele, não é? — Barry questionou vendo Tommy passar pela porta.

— Não — admiti. — Talvez depois do casamento eu diga a ele e a Sara. Onde está sua namorada?

— Ela e Sara virão daqui a pouco — ele deu de ombros. — Parece que elas iriam se arrumar juntas, ela me ligou há meia hora para me pedir para te tranquilizar. Nyssa está com elas.

— Sara escondendo a Nyssa era pior que eu e Felicity omitindo o nosso relacionamento para o mundo — comentei sem humor.

— Parece que Quentin finalmente aceitou a ideia de que Sara e Nyssa se amam — ele disse. — Talvez se não fosse toda essa ideia, um dia o pai de Felicity aceitaria o romance de vocês.

— Ele provavelmente, minha mãe não.

— O que eu disse ainda está valendo Oliver — ele se aproximou. — Você pode fugir. Eu te ajudo. Você vai até o apartamento de Felicity e de lá vocês somem para qualquer canto do mundo.

— E no dia seguinte todo mundo vai achar que Felicity me deu um golpe — comentei com desgosto.

— Não seja pessimista Oliver — ele me repreendeu.

— Não estou sendo pessimista Barry, você sabe que minha amada mãe é capaz disso e de coisa pior — disse encarando meu reflexo, nada agradável diga-se de passagem. — Eu já aceitei isso, o melhor que você e o resto do pessoal fazem é aceitar também.


	6. Chapter 6

_ “Eu te amo / E é só isso que eu realmente sei” _

**_Love Story — Taylor Swift_ **

**_Thea Queen_ **

_ Três horas antes do casamento… _

Eu via os empregados correndo de um lado para o outro pelos corredores da mansão. Oliver estava trancado em seu quarto desde que havia terminado de almoçar. Ele não falava com ninguém e isso me incomodava, sabia que ele não estava feliz com a situação, mas não podia ajudá-lo porque ele não se abria comigo.

Eu tinha escutado brevemente uma discussão dele com dona Moira ontem à noite. Oliver tinha desaparecido por todo um dia e quando chegou estava visivelmente bêbado. Eu precisava entender o que estava se passando, meu irmão não estava em seu estado normal.

Estava no quarto de minha mãe, procurando um brinco que ela me deixaria usar na ocasião, quando ouvi sua voz do outro lado da porta, eu teria ficado esperando ela entrar no quarto se não tivesse ouvido a voz de Laurel também.

Corri para o banheiro e me escondi atrás da porta, Laurel não deveria estar aqui. Algo nessa história não está certo.

— Como se sente minha querida — a voz de minha mãe era exageradamente calma. — Dentro de poucas horas você será a nova senhora Queen, sua carreira vai dar um enorme salto e seu pai nunca vai descobrir que o neto que você dará a ele é filho de um bandido.

— Não fale assim do Ted! — Laurel gritou furiosa. — Eu não sei o que estava pensando quando aceitei sua proposta.

Aquilo era uma revelação e tanto, eu precisava descobrir o que era. Tirei meu celular do bolso da calça e liguei a câmera encaixando-o na fresta da porta, eu conseguia uma imagem parcial das duas, mas era o suficiente.

— Você estava desesperada minha querida — minha mãe continuou calma. — Você precisava de um jeito de esconder do seu pai que estava grávida de um ladrão, eu precisava evitar que Oliver se casasse com a filha de uma garçonete. Uma ajudou a outra.

— Você não me ajudou Moira, você me aprisionou! — Laurel estava irada, bem diferente da Laurel que eu conhecia, que sempre tinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. — Você conseguiu um dossiê falso, que incriminava Ted por tráfico de drogas, um assassinato e muitas outras coisas que ele não fez. Ted pode ter feito muita coisa errada nessa vida, mas ele recomeçou, se reergueu. Você não tinha o direito de metê-lo nos seus jogos!

— Olhe para você — minha mãe contornou Laurel como um leão que cercava sua presa. — Nem parece a Laurel que sempre quis ser a minha nora. A Laurel que eu queria como esposa do meu primogênito. Você é só uma versão patética dela. Você teve que dopar Oliver para que ele acreditasse que passou a noite com você. Não me admira que eu tenha sido obrigada a forçar o meu filho a se casar com você. Eu tive que convencê-lo.

— Você não o convenceu de nada, você ameaçou a mulher que ama — Laurel parecia tão indignada. — Oliver só vai se casar comigo para poupar Felicity de ver todo o seu esforço ir para o ralo. Eu não sou a pessoa de quem ela mais gosta nesse mundo, não somos sequer amigas, mas Felicity não merece ter a carreira destruída apenas por amar o seu filho e tê-lo feito a amar também.

— Você deveria ter ido com ele naquele baile — minha mãe disse em tom ameaçador. — Eu já tinha ouvido falar da senhorita Smoak, a admiração que Oliver tinha por ela era um exagero. Eu fiz meu dever de casa, Laurel. Eu sabia que Oliver iria levá-la ao baile e que ele estava exageradamente ansioso por isso. Tudo o que eu precisei fazer foi mandar um bilhete para aquela garota desqualificada dizendo que ela seria apenas mais uma para Oliver Queen naquela noite. Confesso que nunca tinha visto Oliver tão abalado, mas meu problema havia sido resolvido.

— Seu problema não tinha sido resolvido, Moira, você apenas fez com que Oliver pensasse ainda mais nela — Laurel garantiu.

— Eu realmente estranhei o interesse repentino de Oliver pelos estudos, a inclinação em ir para a Universidade em Central City, mas pensei que ele finalmente estava seguindo os passos do pai.

— Você só não pensou que a mudança dele tinha a ver com ela. Ele queria impressioná-la, mostrar que era mais que um playboy milionário. Oliver queria ser para Felicity o homem que ela merecia.

— Mas de que adiantou tanto esforço? Afinal, agora ele vai se casar com você.

— Não poderá passar a vida toda nos ameaçando, Moira. Um dia nos livraremos das suas algemas.

Vi Laurel sair do quarto apressada, mas minha mãe não demonstrava qualquer reação. Eu estava chocada, então Oliver havia sido obrigado a se casar com Laurel, e Laurel estava grávida de outro cara que havia sido ameaçado por ninguém menos que Moira Queen.

Deus eu não estava surpresa, sempre soube que minha faria qualquer coisa para blindar seu império, mas ameaçar Laurel? Ameaçar Oliver? Isso já era demais.

Salvei o vídeo para poder usar como prova, eu iria libertar meu irmão — e Laurel — dessa história. Esperei minha mãe deixar o quarto e saí do banheiro correndo até meu quarto. Tranquei a porta e disquei os números que eu já sabia de cor. No segundo toque ele atendeu:

_ —  _ Roy, preciso de ajuda.

_ — O que ouve, Thea? —  _ a voz dele parecia preocupada. —  _ Você está bem? _

_ — _ Estou ótima, amor.

Sorri boba ao dizer tal palavra, eu conseguia entender o que Oliver e Laurel estavam passando, minha mãe havia feito o mesmo comigo quando soube de Roy, por sorte Oliver o tinha salvado, agora era minha vez de salvar o amor dele.

_ — O que houve? _

_ —  _ Preciso que use  _ aqueles seus contatos _ , e encontre Ted Grant. Leve-o para a Verdant e me espere lá.

_ — Claro, mas porque precisa dele? _

_ —  _ Para salvar meu irmão. 

Eu estava nervosa, depois de falar com Roy sai em disparada rumo a casa de Diggle, um velho amigo de meu irmão. Ele e a esposa serviram ao exercício e sabia que ela conhecia um ou outro truque sobre computadores. Eu sabia que minha mãe teria uma cópia do documento que usou para chantagear Laurel, eu só precisava encontrá-la.

Quando Diggle abriu a porta me encarou surpreso.

— Thea, o que faz aqui? Não deveria estar se arrumando para o casamento?

— Não vai haver casamento Dig, não se eu puder impedir.

— Do que está falando?

— Nesse pen drive tem tudo o que eu preciso para impedir que Ollie se case com Laurel, mas não consigo acessá-lo está protegido por algum tipo de senha, preciso de ajuda para desbloqueá-lo.

— O que tem aí Thea?

— Com sorte a prova de que minha adorada mãe chantageou Oliver e Laurel para levá-los ao altar.

— Okay, Lyla e eu cuidaremos disso, mas você precisa de um plano reserva para o caso de não conseguirmos chegar a igreja a tempo.

— Eu já tenho um plano reserva, ele se chama Felicity Smoak. Eu disse Sara para convencê-la a ir ao casamento. Tenho certeza de que Ollie não conseguirá se casar ao vê-la na igreja. Ao menos ganharemos tempo.

_ Verdant, uma hora antes do casamento… _

Roy havia me ligado avisando que tinha conseguido encontrar o tal Ted Grant, eu estava confiante de que meu plano daria certo, pelo menos um deles teria que dar.

A verdade é que existiam três formas de eu impedir aquele casamento:

  1. Eu iria expor todo o plano diabólico de Moira Queen, antes dos noivos subirem ao altar;
  2. A presença de Felicity na igreja não deixaria Oliver se casar;
  3. A presença de Ted faria Laurel tomar uma atitude e impedir o casamento.



Eu estava apostando todas as minhas fichas, mas não podia arriscar a integridade de Felicity e Ted, eu tinha que tirar o trunfo que minha amada mãe tinha sobre eles antes de qualquer coisa.

— Fico feliz que tenha aceitado me encontrar — eu disse ao homem que me encarou curioso.

— Eu não consigo entender o que a irmã do homem que vai se casar com a mãe do meu filho pode querer comigo — seu tom era calmo, mas não escondia a mágoa que ele sentia.

— Então você sabe sobre o bebê? — perguntei querendo saber qual era o seu nível de conhecimento a respeito dessa história.

— Por favor, senhorita Queen, eu não sou idiota. Laurel Lance é a mulher mais íntegra que eu conheço — ele me disse. — E a mais corajosa também. Por isso eu sei que não existe a possibilidade de ela ter me traído, desse filho ser do seu irmão. Então eu acho que tem algo estranho nessa história e, sinto muito caso se ofenda, não duvido que seu irmão tenha algo a ver com isso.

— Oliver é tão vítima quanto Laurel — eu disse no intuito de que ele entendesse que o único erro de Oliver nessa história era ter se apaixonado por Felicity. — Ele estava noivo, ia se casar com a mulher mais incrível desse mundo, mas teve que desistir dela por um filho que ele nem sabe que não é dele. A pessoa por trás desse show de horrores se chama Moira Queen, minha mãe obsessiva e desalmada.

— O que sua mãe conseguiria com esse casamento?

— Poder.

— O que ela fez para conseguir que os dois cedessem?

— Ela ameaçou você, sua liberdade, seu direito de recomeçar. E ameaçou a noiva do meu irmão — eu disse com certo pesar, minha mãe era um monstro. — Felicity deu um duro danado para se formar no MIT com um ano e meio de antecedência, trabalhou duro no Star Labs para conseguir se qualificar ao ponto de trabalhar na empresa com o melhor departamento de TI de Starling City, a Queen Consolidated. Meu irmão não podia deixar que minha mãe arruinasse a carreira dela.

— Eu não sabia, sinto muito — ele disse de forma sincera. — Queria poder acabar com tudo isso.

— E você pode — afirmei. — Venha comigo até o casamento. Vamos impedi-lo.

— Eu não sei se devo — ele disse receoso.

— Você a ama não? — Roy que estava ao meu lado o tempo todo se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

— Mais do que tudo — ele disse. — Mas olhe para mim. Eu sou um ex-presidiário, que agora ensina boxe em uma academia. Que futuro eu posso dar a Laurel e ao nosso filho?

— Eu já estive onde você está agora — Roy disse encarando-o. — Eu achava que não a merecia — ele segurou a minha mão e a beijou. — Afinal eu era um ladrãozinho qualquer do Glades e ela uma herdeira milionária. Mas sabe o que eu percebi? Que o fato dela ser tão incrível era o que me motivava a querer mudar. Eu queria ser o melhor para ela e para isso eu não precisava ter dinheiro, eu precisava ter coragem e querer mudar. Tenho certeza de que Laurel ama você e que não se importa com o que você foi, porque ela sabe que você é melhor hoje.

Okay eu estava a ponto de chorar. Quando foi mesmo que Roy ficou tão romântico? Não que eu esteja reclamando, afinal seu discurso foi essencial para garantir que Ted fosse até a igreja.

Depois de acertar os últimos detalhes do plano, Roy e eu fomos para minha casa, ele iria se arrumar lá e juntos iríamos para o casamento, que não iria acontecer.

Recebi uma mensagem de Sara dizendo que Felicity tinha tomado uma dose de coragem e duas de whisky e que iria até a igreja. Sorri com aquilo, as chances de o casamento não acontecer estavam aumentando.

_ Igreja de Starling City, 10 minutos para o casamento… _

Eu estava no altar ao lado de minha mãe, contra a minha vontade. Oliver havia chamado Tommy e Sara para serem seus padrinhos, eles não estavam mais felizes do que eu por estar ali.

Meu irmão andava de um lado ao outro do altar quem visse acreditaria que ele estava ansioso pelo casamento, mas eu sabia que ele estava nervoso por estar ali se casando com alguém que não era Felicity.

E por falar em Felicity, quando Sara me disse, ao chegar na igreja, que havia Caitlin havia a deixado maravilhosamente deslumbrante eu não podia imaginar que era tanto. Ela estava parada atrás de uma das colunas como se não quisesse ser vista, ou ainda estivesse incerta sobre o que fazer. De onde ela estava, tanto Oliver quanto minha mãe não poderiam vê-la, e o vai e vem das cortinas por conta da brisa suave do fim de tarde a ocultava de tempos em tempos quase que por completo.

Suspirei, talvez Sara devesse ter dado a ela mais algumas doses de whisky.

— Ollie se acalme, por favor — me aproximei de meu irmão, ele me encarou e eu pude notar o vermelho em seus olhos.

Ele havia chorado, e muito, antes de se posicionar no altar. Tive vontade de dizer tudo a ele naquele momento, mas eu precisava da confirmação de que John e a esposa haviam conseguido executar a parte deles do plano.

— Eu não quero fazer isso — ele disse num sussurro. — Não posso. Olhe para Sara e Tommy, não é desse casamento que eles queriam ser os padrinhos. Barry e Caitlin? Era para eles estarem do outro lado, junto a Donna, que deveria ser a mãe da noiva. Isso é tão errado — ele pronunciou num fio de voz.

— Vai dar tudo certo Ollie — eu disse de forma carinhosa segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos. — Eu estou aqui.

— Obrigado Speedy — ele disse fechando os olhos e suspirando suavemente.

Vejo Roy acenar para mim do banco da igreja e apontar meu celular que estava com ele, pois eu não poderia ficar no altar com o aparelho na mão. Sorri para meu irmão e me afastei indo até meu namorado.

— John mandou uma mensagem — ele disse apreensivo. — Ele e Lyla estão trazendo o presente.

Sorri animada, aquele casamento não iria acontecer.

_ Igreja de Starling City, 18h30min, hora do casamento... _

John não havia chegado ainda, eu estava nervosa e meu estado não melhorou mesmo depois que vi Ted entrar na igreja e se encostar na parede oposta à que Felicity estava.

_ “Os dois estão aqui Thea, um deles vai mudar essa história” _ , eu dizia para mim mesma.

Ouvi a marcha nupcial tocar, Laurel entrou ao lado de Quentin com um sorriso no rosto que não chegava aos seus olhos, eu tinha certeza. Ela estava linda, uma verdadeira princesa, mas não adiantava de nada se seu príncipe encantado não estava no altar.

Oliver se aquietou no altar, não demonstrava reação. Eu não podia julgá-lo, ele provavelmente estava com raiva de Laurel, infelizmente ela não tinha culpa de nada. Era tão vítima quanto ele, até mais se você levar em consideração que todo mundo a colocou no posto de vilã da história.

Laurel chegou ao altar e entregou seu buquê a Joanna, sua amiga de infância. Quentin cumprimentou Oliver, e se afastou. Os “noivos” se posicionaram no altar e o padre começou a falar.

Minutos infinitos se passaram antes que o padre pronunciasse as clássicas palavras:

— Se alguém tiver algo que possa impedir essa união, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

Felicity? Ted? Ted? Felicity? Alguém!

Minhas esperanças estavam quase se esvaindo quando eu ouvi alguém dizer ao fundo:

— Eu tenho — Felicity saiu de onde estava e se posicionou no fim do corredor que dava diretamente ao altar.

Olhei para Oliver sem poder conter o meu sorriso, ele estava chocado, encarava Felicity com os olhos brilhando. Olhei para minha mãe de relance e ela estava espumando de raiva, quase que literalmente. Do outro lado Quentin e Donna olhavam para todos sem entender nada. Tommy e Sara estavam radiantes, assim como Barry e Caitlin que estavam sentados ao lado de Roy.

— Sabe, senhor padre, eu não sou, nem nunca fui o tipo de garota que interrompe uma ocasião dessas, mas esse homem que está aí na sua frente, ele não é o tipo de cara que se casa com a garota errada — Felicity começou nervosa se aproximando do altar. — Eu não sei porque ele está fazendo isso, e não me importo. Eu apenas o amo demais para deixá-lo fazer isso sem ao menos tentar impedir — ela dizia agora com tom choroso. — Eu não quero que você se case com ela Oliver. Não porque nós duas nos detestamos desde que nos conhecemos, eu apenas quero que você se case comigo, como era o plano. Você se lembra do plano?

Ela encarou meu irmão, agora as lágrimas rolavam por sua face, assim como rolavam pela minha e pela dele.

— Eu lembro. Iríamos para Vegas, casaríamos lá, Sara, Tommy, Barry e Cait seriam os padrinhos. E quando voltássemos, contaríamos as nossas famílias. Assim meu pai não poderia te matar, e sua mãe não poderia tentar te arrumar uma noiva que estivesse na mesma classe social que você — ela deu um pequeno sorriso. — É uma pena que ela não tenha tido o prazer de me perguntar o que eu queria me envolvendo com você. Porque eu teria dito que eu não vi em Oliver Queen o herdeiro da maior empresa de Starling City. Eu vi em Oliver Queen, o garoto que abandonou todos os amigos fúteis e as atitudes irresponsáveis para ser o príncipe encantado da filha de uma garçonete. Eu amo você Oliver, e é por isso que eu estou aqui tentando resgatar o que quer que tenha sobrado do nosso amor em você.

O que aconteceu depois não foi menos do que o esperado, Ollie se aproximou de Felicity com pressa e a beijou com toda vontade que lhe era cabível. Laurel estava emocionada e aliviada, e sua reação não foi diferente da de Oliver quando eu apontei para ela o lugar onde Ted estava. Foi quase uma cena de filme, ela correu na direção dele, ele correu na direção dela e os dois se beijaram.

O melhor show de todos.

Estávamos todos numa sala separada na igreja, Walter havia se desculpado com o padre e tentava falar com os convidados.

A sala, apesar de grande, estava quase lotada. Oliver e Felicity estavam abraçados, tal qual Laurel e Ted, Barry e Caitlin. Quentin e Donna estavam chocados e tinha sobrado a Tommy e Sara a tarefa de tentar explicar-lhes por cima o que havia acontecido. Minha mãe entrou na sala furiosa, atrás dela Roy trazia o presente que Dig e Lyla haviam entregado a ele.

— Senhoras e senhores — chamei a atenção de todos. — Viemos aqui hoje para assistir a uma fraude. Um verdadeiro show de horrores — eles me olharam sem entender. — Vou lhes contar uma história: havia um garoto muito irresponsável chamado Oliver Queen, ele tinha uma namorada, mimada e antipática, que atendia pelo nome de Laurel Lance. Um dia os dois terminaram esse relacionamento, de forma nada amigável, diga-se de passagem, e seguiram caminhos diferentes. Ele se formou em Administração de Empresas, ela se formou em Direito. Ele se apaixonou pela garota que se formou no MIT com todas as honras possíveis, ela se apaixonou por um cara que estava apenas tentando ser diferente. Posso lhes dizer que Felicity Smoak e Ted Grant, salvaram Oliver Queen e Laurel Lance de seus pecados, eles consertaram todos os erros que a criação dos dois havia gerado.

Minha mãe me encarava como se eu fosse maluca. Mas maluca era ela que se achava dona das pessoas.

— Então, um belo dia um tornado passou pela vida dos quatro. Um tornado chamado Moira Queen — Oliver olhou furioso para minha mãe. — Ela destruiu tudo o que eles tinham conquistado. É incrível o que o dinheiro faz com as pessoas. Elas acham que porque tem uma conta bancária cheia podem brincar com os sentimentos dos outros. Eu posso provar o que eu digo.

Conectei o celular no notebook que Lyla havia me emprestado, e dei play no vídeo que acabaria com essa história toda.

**_Oliver Queen_ **

_ Em uma sala qualquer da igreja... _

__

_ “Você precisava de um jeito de esconder do seu pai que estava grávida de um ladrão, eu precisava evitar que Oliver se casasse com a filha de uma garçonete. Uma ajudou a outra. ” _

_ “Você teve que dopar Oliver para que ele acreditasse que passou a noite com você. Não me admira que eu tenha sido obrigada a forçar o meu filho a se casar com você. Eu tive que convencê-lo.” _

_ “Não poderá passar a vida toda nos ameaçando, Moira. Um dia nos livraremos das suas algemas. ” _

Eu não podia acreditar no que meus olhos viam e tão pouco queria ter escutado aquelas palavras. Minha mãe era uma pessoa horrível. Como ela se atrevia.

— Você é um monstro! — vociferei me soltando de Felicity e a encarando. — Como pôde fazer uma coisa dessas? Você só pensa em você! Olhe para Laurel, por um acaso você já pensou como seria para ela nunca poder dizer ao filho dela quem era o seu pai de verdade! Você realmente acha que essa criança ia ter uma vida feliz?

— Eu fiz o que era melhor para você — ela me disse impassível. — E não me arrependo. Mas talvez Thea queira reconsiderar suas atitudes no dia de hoje.

— Ah por favor — Thea se exaltou pela primeira vez. — Acha que pode me ameaçar? Acha que eu tenho medo de você? Não seja patética Moira. Você não pode fazer nada contra Roy. Nem contra Felicity. E muito menos contra Ted! Eu tenho todos os documentos que você usou para chantagear Laurel e tenho como provar que eles são falsos. Atreva-se a fazer qualquer coisa contra qualquer um deles e juro por Deus que eu te coloco na cadeia.

— Você não faria isso com a sua mãe. — Pela primeira vez ela pareceu temer algo.

— Para uma pessoa que é capaz de chantagear o próprio filho, você parece se apegar muito a laços familiares — eu disse de forma fria.

— Eu não me arrependo do que fiz — ela me disse. — Faria de novo. Essa garota não serve para você. Eu te criei como um príncipe Oliver, te dei tudo do melhor, e para quê? Para você cair na história triste desta...

— Desta o quê? — Donna encarou minha mãe, ela podia não entender a complexidade da situação, mas não deixaria que ninguém ofendesse sua filha. — Pense bem no que vai dizer, Moira, porque você pode ter dinheiro, pode ter dado aos seus filhos todo luxo do mundo, mas eu ensinei a minha filha a ter caráter, a não aceitar que ninguém a humilhe. Felicity não é o tipo de garota com quem você está acostumada a lidar, ela é melhor. Então pense bem no que vai falar da minha menina, porque eu não vou permitir que ela seja humilhada por uma megera.

— Você sabe que se resolver se casar com ela eu posso deserdar você — minha mãe me ameaçou.

— Faça o que quiser com o seu dinheiro — eu disse. — Eu sou competente o suficiente para arrumar um emprego em qualquer lugar. Mas eu vou ficar com a mulher que eu escolhi para mim.

Minha mãe me olhou de forma fria e saiu da sala, mas não sem antes ouvir Felicity dizer:

— Hey Moira, não precisa me demitir. Eu já fiz isso. Ray Palmer é uma excelente pessoa e me ofereceu um ótimo cargo — ela disse com um sorriso no rosto o que fez minha mãe bufar e sair apressada.

— Você está bem? — perguntei a Laurel que estava abraçada a Ted.

— Não podia estar melhor — ela sorriu. — Obrigada por isso, Thea — ela disse a minha irmã.

— Acho que precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas — Quentin olhou para ela que concordou com a cabeça.

Os Lance e Ted a saíram da sala se despedindo de nós de forma silenciosa. Roy, Thea e Tommy saíram logo depois me deixando a sós com Felicity e sua mãe.

— Então você é o gatão misterioso da minha Felicity — Donna me disse de forma orgulhosa.

— Mãe — Felicity rolou os olhos majestosamente.

— Que é? Você o escondeu tão bem durante esses anos por um bom motivo — ela disse sorrindo. — Mas confesso que não entendi nada do que aconteceu aqui.

— Depois eu te explico mãe — Felicity garantiu sorrindo.

— Acho bom, mas agora eu vou deixá-los sozinhos, vocês precisam matar a saudade — ela disse enquanto apertava meu braço levemente e beijava a testa de Felicity saindo em direção a porta. — Só lembrem-se de que estão em uma igreja.

Dei uma pequena risada antes que vê-la fechar a porta e me deixar sozinho com Felicity.

— Você foi corajosa hoje. — Afirmei me virando para ficar de frente para ela, que estava apoiada na mesa em que Thea havia colocado o notebook antes.

— Uma hora eu teria que ser — ela disse sorrindo. — Mas confesso que tive ajuda.

— Ajuda?  — Ergui uma sobrancelha encarando-a.

— Algumas doses de whisky são mais do que uma pessoa que não bebe pode aguentar — ela riu, enquanto passava os braços em torno de meu pescoço.

— Senti sua falta — contei olhando-a nos olhos.

— Também senti a sua — ela respondeu com os olhos brilhando.

— Eu estive várias vezes na porta do seu prédio disposto a mandar para o inferno minha mãe e as ameaças dela — contei a ela que se surpreendeu. — Eu queria estar com você, queria fazer amor com você. Mas não podia arriscar o seu sonho. Eu peço desculpas pelo que eu disse a você naquela noite.

— Sabe Oliver, por mais que você tenha sido um verdadeiro herói, temo que sua missão tenha sido baseada em uma ilusão — eu a encarei confuso. — Meu sonho não era trabalhar na QC, ou pelo menos deixou de ser a muito tempo. Meu sonho é ter você só para mim e deixar que o mundo saiba disso.

— Sou todo seu meu amor.

— Isso significa que eu posso usá-lo no lugar certo agora? — ela aponta para o cordão em que seu anel de noivado vivia preso.

— Não só pode, como deve — garanti, tirando o anel do cordão e colocando-o em seu dedo.

Ficamos nos olhando por um período que eu não quis contar, até que me aproximei dela e tomei seus lábios com toda vontade que me era permitida.

— Talvez devêssemos sair daqui — ela comentou contra meus lábios. — Podemos ir para o meu apartamento.

Não respondi, apenas sorri para ela e a puxei para fora da sala. Saímos pela porta de trás da igreja, onde eu sabia que não havia ninguém. Corremos até a esquina e tomamos um táxi, já que eu tinha vindo com a minha mãe no carro da família e ela havia sido arrastada por Caitlin até o local.

Chegamos ao seu apartamento aos beijos, a saudade era grande. Precisávamos sentir um ao outro, saber que estávamos de volta e que dessa vez ninguém iria nos separar.

— Agora que você foi deserdado e tem que correr atrás do seu próprio dinheiro — Felicity dizia enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço. — Você poderia vir morar aqui.

— Está falando sério? — parei o que estava fazendo e a encarei quase não contendo a minha felicidade ao ouvir tal proposta.

— Estamos há três meses longe um do outro — ela respondeu sorrindo — isso é mais do que eu posso suportar. Então, sim eu falo sério, agora volte a fazer o que estava fazendo.

Obedeci sua ordem sem questionar. Nossos beijos se intensificaram, nossas carícias se tornaram ousadas. Em poucos minutos estávamos na cama, nos entregando um ao outro como se fosse a primeira vez.

Felicity me completava em todos os sentidos. Era capaz de me fazer amar cada pedaço dela, cada defeito e qualidade. Eu amava todos os nossos momentos e sabia que ela também amava. Eu queria estar com ela todos os dias, e estaria.

Nossa história podia não ser a mais emocionante, a mais romântica, e até mesmo a mais feliz. Mas era uma história de amor. A história do nosso amor. E isso já a tornava a melhor de todas.

**_Fim_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a todos que chegaram até aqui! Desculpem quaisquer erros que tenham passado despercebidos, espero que tenham gostado. Até a próxima!


End file.
